Fading Light
by xXEvermoreXx
Summary: Bella moves to forks to escape a darkening past. She meets the Cullens, and her past seems to find her. She's struggling to see the light, and Edward seems to be the reason for her problems. Now she's out for revenge. Edward Cullen will pay. Hiatus.
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer- **

**Me- *skipping threw a random meadow going TRA LA LA! really badly***

**Stephenie Meyer (SM)- *holding Edward Cullen in one hand =], and a basket of chocolate chip cookies in the other =]***

**Me- What the hell? Cookies and Edward?!?! Yay! *I try to grab cookies and Edward***

**SM- No! I am tired as hell of everyone wanting my Edward! So either Edward or the cookies!**

**Me-**

**Cookies, Edward?**

**Edward, Cookies?**

***I take the cookies and start skipping off***

**Edward- No!!!! Take me with you!!! =]**

**=] So that is telling you that I don't own anything except cookies, And SM can have all the characters and what not.**

**Don't sue me and meh cookies! =] Jeez, do you ppl just go looking threw random stories for disclaimers?!**

I moved to Forks to get away. To be something new. I wanted to escape my past. Unfortunately, my past found me. And it wasn't a pretty sight. But I deserved it. Because it was all my fault. And I put the ones I loved in terrible danger. It all started a long time ago...

My mom, Renee, moved to Seattle, Washington after she turned 35. There, she met Charlie Swan, my dad who was 36. But me, I just call him Charlie. He wasn't much of a dad to me, not that I still didn't love him to death.

Well, anyway, my mom fell head over heels for him. And why wouldn't she? He was smart, charming, and beyond beautiful. But, of course, he had a secret. There are no happy endings in the real world. But it was the biggest secret a person could keep. He was a vampire. Unfortunately, she didn't find out until she got pregnat with me. Than he had to choice but to tell her everything.

Oddly, she still loved him. And she wanted to keep the baby.

After only 2 weeks she gave birth to me. It turned out, babies who are half vampirs like me, grew fast. They named me Isabella Swan, their little baby girl. But ever since, I wanted to be known as just Bella.

My mom was bearly alive after my birth, and no doubt should wouldn't last minutes. So Charlie bit her and turned her into a vampire to save her from death. Well, vampires are actually dead creatures, but you get the point.

My mom couldn't see me when she was first changed, because I was alive and had blood running threw me. She needed to learn self control not to, well, bite people. So it could possibly take years before she had enough control to be around me. Amazingly, she learned in months. Charlie was shocked. It took a regular vampire years for self control. Maybe it was my mom's power.

Oh yeah, some vampires got special powers. A fith sence, you could call it. I guess Renee's was not having to go threw a blood lust stage.

After that, Charlie, Renee, and I lived in a small apartment in Seatle.

As a half vampire baby, I could live on regular human food or blood, but I liked the taste of blood better, not that I ever had any. I couldn't bring myself to ever kill a person. I could also understand human language since the day I was born. As my power, I could block out other people's mental powers. No one could get inside my head. The only one's that affected me were physical ones. It turned out to come in handy. I also didn't glitter out in the sun, like regular vampires. I could sleep as well. I didn't ever feel the need to bite a human. I thought it was a little crazy, personally.

In only one year, I already looked as if I were five. After that, I grew slower, but still a little faster than others. I had to be home schooled because of that.

Well, after what you've heard, you'd think we lived happily ever after right? Wrong.

I never had any friends. I was always unhappy and lonely. My parents were having trouble paying the bills since they couldn't go out a lot of days because of the sun. My mom resented being what she was; a blood-sucking vampire. She hated kill a person for blood. Charlie looked at it a different. He said that after time another species had to be more dominate then humans. It was like a shark eating fish. They fought a lot about that subject.

After a while, my mom said she would never drink from humans again. Well, it lasted for a good few weeks. By than, my mom was going crazy. She tried to run away, but while she was in the forest, she couldn't help but attack a deer when she saw it. It was an instinct she couldn't help but do. It turned out, animal blood worked just as well as humans. It just didn't taste as good.

We had fixed _that _problem. I could now drink sweet blood without guilt, if I wanted to. We all lived on animal blood after that.

But my parents still fought, and we couldn't pay the bills. So, eventually, my parents split up. After that, both my parents became nomads. I went with my mom.

I hated moving around all the time. I was always so lonely. My mom became my best, and only, friend. Then she met Phil, another nomad vavmpire on his own. She had found her soul mate. She said I would meet mine one day too, but I had my doubts.

Then, when I was physicaly 17 years of age, I didn't want to grow anymore. And I just... didn't. I still haven't. I have been 17 for decades now.

My mom got closer to Phil. She didn't talk to me much. I felt as if Phil had stolen her away from me. He took my only friend. The only person I could say I truely loved. He destroyed the only good thing I had.

I hated him. I never said anything because my mom was sincerely happy, no matter how much I wasn't.

Ever since, I hated being part vampire. I hated all vampires and anything to do with them. Except for my mom and Charlie, of course. They didn't drink human blood.

So, I decide to set out on my own. I learned to fight. I was as fast and strong as any other vampire, except I was actually alive.

Then I became something I will always regret. Then, things just got out of hand. I did some things that I'm not proud of. And a lot of people died. Some of them people I knew and cared about. It was too much to handle. But people make mistakes, right? And I learned from mine. I retired from that job after a couple years.

But after that, I hated vampires more than ever. They had ruined everything in my life. They shouldn't exist. I also never drank blood. Only human food for me.

I felt as if I needed the past part of my life to disappear. I needed to leave and start a new. But what was I to do? Where was I to go? Where to _start_?

Then, a couple months later, I heard from Charlie. He had settled down in a small town called Forks in Washington. He said there was hardly any sunshine there. Only clouds and rain. We could live there like normal people. He was going to stay there for several years and be normal. After that he could than move to another city like the one before and do the same thing over and over again. And I knew that was the life I wanted. I wanted to be normal. To settle down. This might be my only chance. So I decided to stay with him.

And that, is where my story began.

**Haha sorry this is kinda boring, it's just suppose to tell you what's going on and to help ppl that have not read Twilight. (GASP!) And also once I get my first review (by FIRST I mean COUPLE) THEN the next chapters will come quicker. I know, I'm holding you hostage. Isn't it great?! Maybe you can have some of my cookies to! .... Not really.... xP!**


	2. Chapter 1 Notsosweet Dream

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- *sitting around in a circle with several other people and Stephenie Meyer* Hi, my name is Lauren. And I, I am a chocoholic.**

**Everyone- Hi, Lauren**

**Steph- And? .....**

**Me- And... I do not own anything I just wrote or Twilight. *I start crying***

**Steph- It's okay. Let it out.... NEXT!**

**Dnt wry stephenie, I still luv ya!**

Chapter 1- The Dream

Charlie decided that we wanted to be as normal as possible about everything. I was in Alaska when Charlie called and told me about Forks. So we had to time everything perfect. We made sure that it would be cloudy in Alaska and Port Angeles when my plain would take off and land. Forks was to small to have an airport, and Port Angeles was the closest town that did. I didn't have to worry about being Forks sunny, Charlie had informed me.

And Instead of running, Charlie picked me up at the airport in his police car. My mom was suppose to be traveling, and I'd stay here till graduation.

Charlie was going to be a new officer in Forks and I was going to go to Highschool. I'd be starting as a Sophomore going to a Junior. I could barely pass for Junior, let alone a Sophomore. I had one of those older looks. But at least it helped that I was a little shorter..... Maybe.

I hadn't seen Charlie in a long time and it was hard to remember him. When I first saw him he was leaning agaisnt his car, and he looked just like me. He had brownish hair like me, only mine was longer, past my shoulders. His eyes were brown like mine and he had unusually pale skin. His was beautiful and smooth. My was a chalky pale, but definately not as pale as his. And of course, Charlie was inhumanly beautiful. It was no wonder Renee fell in love with him.

I knew I could proudly say that he was my Dad.

He smiled when he saw me.

"Hi, Bella," Charlie said warmly.

"Hi Char- Dad," I stumbled. I wasn't aloud to call him Charlie to his face.

Charlie didn't seem to notice my stumble.

"How's Renee and What's-his-name?" He asked.

"Renee and Phil are good," I said smoothly. I hadn't seen them in years, but that's what I was told.

"Well, then let's get going," He finished.

We got in the car and started to head to Forks.

Charlie, like me, wasn't very good at small talk. Most of the car ride was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but an enjoyable one. It gave me time to think. I was excited to finally settle down. I could tell it was for him to. As soon as Charlie started entering forks I knew I was going to love it there. It was so cloudy I couldn't even tell where the sun was.

I didn't glitter like regular vampires, but it's uncomfortable but bareable. When Charlie pulled up at the house it was better than I pictured it. It looked like one of those old houses but was small. It was white with it's door to the left side, and a small porch pation and a bench. A window was in the middle but more to the left side right. I tree in the lawn was so big that some of it branches were inches from the window. I hoped that the window was to my room. Some of the paint was peeling off and it looked like an old town house. I loved it.

Charlie had a lot of money saved up from not having to pay house bills and what not and already bought my stuff. He said he had put it in my room... That was thoughtful of him....

Except Charlie didn't know much about me and probably made a little girls room. I dreaded to see what it looked like.

I went upstairs to see my room. I took a deep breath and opened my door. I opened my eyes shocked and saw that Charlie had a little style after all. My bed sheets and curtains were both a soft, baby blue. I had a bed and desk which were both white. That carpet was soft and my walls looked like a white cream. A small old computer say on my desk with also a stack of my favorite classic book.

Everything was a dream come true.

Except.... I rushed over to the window and looked out to see the front yard and a tree almost touching my window. I could have squealed with glee.

I learned that day when Charlie made macoroni and cheese for me -still in the box- that he couldn't cook at all. I myself loved cooking. I enjoyed human food now as much as animal blood. I told him that I learned how to cook for myself and he needn't to worry.

The only problem with the house was that Charlie and I had to share the bathroom. Joy.

When I walked in I saw Charlies stuff on one side, mine on the other. Well at least he was neat... for now..

I wanted to be completely prepared for school the next day. I looked up on my incredibly slow computer what school was like. I had seen all the movies. Read all the books. Could practically see the mean popular girls, the sports jocks, the nerds, the gothics, the wanna-bes, and everyone else and their cliques. I knew everything there was to know about schools.

I wondered where I would fit in.

That night I studied my schedual so I wouldn't have to walk around like an idiot with it buried in my face. I took a shower and organized all my books in my backpack. It would have been extremely heavy with all the hard cover books to any normal person, but it was light as a feather to me.

I couldn't believe how excited I was. It would be the first time for me to go to school with other people. In movies everyone hated school, but I didn't understand _why_. You got to socialize, have friends, meet cute boys, throw partys, personalize your own lockers! And everyone complained about it. I mean, the classes couldn't be that bad, could they? Well no matter what, it was my dream come true. And it would be happening tomarrow.

I layed in my bed all night fantasizing about tomarrow. Would people like me? Would they think I'm cool? Will I be a total nerd?! What kind of friends will I make? And.. Will boys like me?!

When I went to sleep at last I dreamed anything other than my happy fantasys.

_I was running after him. He was escaping. He _knew_. He knew _everything_. He was almost gone. He would tell. And that will be the end for me. _

_"Wait!" I called desperately to him, "Let me explain!"_

_Fresh, hot, tears were running down my face._

_"Leon, please!" I was so desperate. _

_I knew it was my fault. I knew I had done this to him. I was way out of hand. I shouldn't have kept it a secret. _

_"Leon, it's not what you think!" But it was. Almost everything was. And he knew it. _

_How was this happening to me? _Why_ was this happening to me? Everything was so perfect!_

_I was loosing him. He was still faster than me. He would tell. I had no idea what to do._

_Trees blurred behind me._

_"Leon, you have it wrong! Please speak to me!" I tried again._

_And this time, he did._

_"Don't talk to me, Bella! I hate you and what you've done!" He yelled at me from a distance. _

_At that I stopped running. I already knew that in my head somewhere, but for him to say the words out loud crushed me. _

_There was no reason to live. No reason to try. He hated me. And I deserved it. _

_I wish I could have changed. Wish I knew what would become of me. But I did know nothing I could do could change the past._

_At that I fell to the dirt floor sobbing and wanting to die._

After that I woke up screaming.

**Sorry, this was a really short chapter! The next is suppose to be a lot longer!!! More reviews will get the next chapter started!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2 This can't be happening

**HAHAHAHAHA I am a mirical worker!!! I have spent all night trying to duplicate the 2nd chapter I wrote after begging my Dad to use his computer. So I really hope I did a good job, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- *picking petals of flower* I own it, I own it not, I own it, I own it not**

**Random Clone- Possum!**

**Me- *singing*ohhh there once was a possum, and a girl oh so awesome, who really wanted to own twilight**

**Random Clone- and she had a clone so much smexier than her!**

**Me- But you look just like me! **

**Clone- Yes, but I have a possum.**

**Me- *picking last petal and about to say I own it***

**Edward- *starts to appear***

**Me- YESSSSS!!!**

**Stephenie- Sorry, Twilight belongs to only Stephenie Meyer, and you are only owning your own plot on it! *snaps finger* *an extra petal appears, Edward is carrying her, and my clone is a possum***

**Me-..... POSSUM!**

**Chapter 2- This can't be happening**

I woke up sweating, screaming, and breathing harshly. What had just happened? It had seemed as if I just relived the past.

But I couldn't have, I was still here in my bedroom. I had never left. Then why had everything seemed so real? I could still hear the whipping of the trees, felt the sweat on my neck, and smelled the pine trees.

I made myself think I had imagined it. But, wasn't I suppose to be forgetting the past? Not dreaming about it? Guilt consumed me and I tried to push the memories away.

I sat up and shook mt head. Shouldn't Charlie have heard me sream and come upstairs? I mean, it's not like he didn't hear me even if he wasn't a vampire with super hearing. And he didn't sleep...

I shakily walked downstairs into the hallway.

"Dad?" I called.

No response.

I turned on the kitchen light to see a little note on the table in no other than Charlie's handwriting.

_Bella,_

_Went out to hunt and have_

_to work after. Be home late._

_-Charlie _

Of course. Hunting was perfect at night time. I shouldn't have worried.

I checked the clock on the microwave. 5:48. Well, there was no way I would get back to sleep now.

I sighed and went to the living room and turned on the T.V. The weather channel came on. Shocker. Cold, cloudy, and a chance of rain. Not that I cared.

Knowing I wouldn't find anything else on, I turned off the T.V. and went upstairs.

I took a nice, long, warm shower to wake me up. When I was done with that, I went to my room to get dressed and ready.

I usually didn't care what I wore. Clothes were clothes. But this was my first day. I had to look perfect if I wanted to fit in, and have friends.

My first impression was the only impression, I remembered from a book I read.

It was harder than I thought. So many decisions to make! Fancy, or casual? Girly, or tomboy?

I thought for a moment. I decided I would give them the real me. I put on a light blue, turtle neck sweater, dark blue jeans, and my fur boots. That's what I probably would have worn any other day. For my hair, I just brushed it till it was smooth. I brushed my teeth well, and looked at myself.

I thought I looked okay. Nothing terrible at the least.

Too excited to eat, I swung on my backpack stuffed with books, and rushed downstairs. I glanced at the clock. 7:18.

School started at 7:45, but I was so happy I didn't care. I went out the front door into the chilly morning.

Even without the sweater, I wouldn't be cold. I never got cold at any tempature. It was helpful, yet annoying. I would never know what the cold felt like. I envied every other person for having the feeling.

I tried to walk at a normal pace to get there. It was difficult, knowing my new life awaiting me, but I somehow managed to just walk. Not run like a maniac jumping up and down with joy.

I walked in the school parking lot with my head held high. Some people were already there, standing next to their cars, talking to friends. The all stared at me with intense curiosity. Understandable; It was a small town, and they had never seen me before. I was the new, mysterious girl who came from no where and everywhere. They had no idea what to expect from me.

I tried to ignore them as I headed for a building labled FRONT OFFICE.

When I got inside, the room greeted me with warmth and comfort. An mid-age looking lady with curly, frizzy, astonishing bright red hair was typing at a computer that looked ancient, even older than mine.

I cleared my throat a little, since she didn't seem to hear my entrance. She looked up at me and seemed taken back.

I tried to smile as warmly as possible.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here," I informed her.

Another shocked look. She tried to recover.

"Oh.. yes! Miss Swan! I'm Ms. Sage, the secretary. We've been expecting you!" She said enthusiasticly. **(A/N Completely forgot her name, sry!)**

_In a town this small, it isn't hard to see why. _I thought.

Instead, I gave her another warm smile and said, good to know."

Ms. Sage looked around the piles of paper on her desk nervously. Finally, she found two pieces of paper and handed them to me.

"The first one," she said pointinng to a paper, "is your locker location and combo. The second, is a list of your teachers. I need each of them to sign in these boxes at every class."

This was new.

"Oh, um.. Okay then," I said. I put my list of teachers paper folded in my backpack. and I kept the first one in my hands to help me find my locker.

I started to walk out when I heard Ms. Sage call, "Have a nice day!"

Before I had time to respond the door had closed.

_Okay, Bella. You can do this. _I took a deep breath and started heading towards my locker. At least I knew how to act; seem bored, and don't atract attention to myself. It was in every book.

As I walked, everyone turned to stare at me, as if I were some alien. I found myself looking down at my feet, cheecks burning. This attention was nerve racking. It wasn't as glamorous as I imagined.

I was glad I had got to school early. It took forever to find my locker. And even when I did, I had to try the combo several times before it finally worked.

I took the hard cover books, and organized them in my locker by class. As I did so, I felt eyes burning into my back. I felt my cheeks get hot again.

As I shut my locker, I heard a guy's voice behind me.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked.

I turned around to see a guy with a bad case of acne, greesy black hair, and a warm smile. He looked like one of those overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," I corrected him.

"Well Bella, I'm Eric Yorkie. I could show you around if you liked," He told me, clearly hopeful for a yes.

Definately over helpful.

"Thanks for your offer, but I think I know my way around," I told him.

He looked disappointed, but didn't say anything. I turned and walked towards my next class, leaving a sad Eric by my locker.

Everyone's faces were different when they looked at me, and yet at the same time, all the same. In some, mostly girls, there was jeaously. In others, ALL guys, was interest and flirty smile. But no matter who it was, they all had dieing curiosity. I guess I would be the same way if I were them.

When I thought about the guys and flirty smiles, my thoughts went to Renee. She had always told me I was pretty, except she was a mom, so she had to say things like that. It didn't seem possible to be true. Maybe they always hit on the new girl. Maybe they were seeing who could 'hook up' with me first. I contemplated that, before pushing it to the back of my mind. I didn't need to worry about that stuff.

My classes were okay, I mean, I already knew what they were teaching, but the way they taught it was new and different. Also, everytime I walked into class and have the teacher sign the slip, they would make me stand up and introduced myself. I stuttered, blushed, looked down at my feet, and tripped on my own feet on my way to my seat. I always got snickers from students when that happened. I learned to have the teacher sign the slip after class, although it probably had already spread threw the school.

By lunch, I already had three guys following me around like lost puppies at school. First Eric Yorkie. Then there way a guy named Mike Newton. He was friendly, cheery, and easy to talk to. But he tried to walk me to every class, even if his class was all the way across the school. He was like a golden retriever. Then a guy named Tyler Crowly. He tried to hit on me every other second. Though I tried to tell him gently I wasn't interested.

None of the guys here caught my interest.

I wasn't very hungry as I walked in the lunch room, so I didn't get anything. I tried to look for a table to sit in. A bunch of guys signaled me to their table. Worst idea. A bunch or gilry-girls were at another table signaling me. A close second.

Then, I saw them. The filthy, no good, blood sucking vampires.

I felt blood rush to my face. Not in embarrasment. But in rage. Anger had filled my intire body.

Why were _they here_?! Out of all places for them to be!? This couldn't be happening. My first instinct was to go over there and-

No! I was done with that. I would not go into my past. I was a new person. But still....

They all looked at me at the same time. 3 males and 2 females. They all had the same pale skin, perfect, angular faces, and.... Golden eyes? Weren't they suppose to be a bloodshot red? I didn't really think about it much.

One female had brown, spikey hair going in all directions. She was short and her face looked pixie-like. The other, was the most pretty vampire I had ever seen. Her face was perfect with golden long brown hair. Anyone next to her would just look plain or ugly. The first male was huge, sitting next to the perfect blonde girl. He was one serious weight lifter with a brown buzz cut. Then second, was still very muscular, with blond hair. He almost looked like he was in some sort of pain. He was next to the girl that resembled a pixie. The last, was sitting more by himself. He imediately took my breath away. My body tingled all over when I saw him. He had a strange, bronze colored hair. He was less bulky than the others, but more boyish. He was easyily the most beautiful thing I had seen in my life. I wanted to just go over there and...

Then I remembered what they were. Vampires. I glared at all of them with hatred. Those things shouldn't exist.

They looked astonished at me then quickly looked away. I smirked. I had scared the vampires. You don't get to say that everyday.

I suddenly remembered that there were other people in this world and looked around shocked and embarrassed. Everyone was still eating their lunch and talking. Nobody seemed to notice anything unusual happened. But what did happen seemed monumental.

I finally looked over to see a girl named Jessica who was in my Spanish and Trig signaled me to her table. I gladly excepted her offer. I went over there and sat down next to her.

Jessica was short with frizzy, curly, black hair. She had dark brown eyes and a huge smile.

"Hi," I said.

She smiled at me. "Hi, ummm... Isabella, right?" She asked.

"Bella," I automatically corrected her.

"Oh sorry," she said with a giggle. She introduced me to everyone at the table. I instantly forgot the names as soon as she spoke them. I smiled at them all anyway.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

They didn't say anything but smiled back. An awkward silence followed after that.

"So," Jessica said breaking the silence, "How do you like it here?"

"Well, everyone's really nice."

"Oh good!" She gushed. She rambled on and on about everyone here at school. She told me people to stay away from, people who were nice, and the really strange ones. I just smiled and nodded every now and then. For some reason, I didn't seem to care. Wasn't this what I wanted?

"Oh! And I've noticed ALL the guys are into you!" Jessica squealed.

I shrugged. I didn't really care. A few girls at the table shot me dirty looks as if I should be happy that they even noticed me. Jealousy was all over they faces. Oh well, they'll get over themselves.

"Bella! Edward Cullen is staring at you!" Jessica almost yelled. Well of course someone was. I was the new girl for Peat's sake.

I had no idea, and didn't care, who this Edward was but I followed her gaze anyway.

Edward Cullen was the beautiful, perfect, bronze haired boy. And he was staring curiously and intensly at me. All of the other people at his table weren't eating and looking all in different directions. I felt myself blush.

Wait, why was I blushing because of him? _He_ was a _vampire_. And _I_ was an alive _person_. His coven wasn't eating because they don't eat anything except blood! And he was just probably wondering why I gave him a glare.

I turned away and tried to ask as casually as possible, "So, who are those people sitting with Edward?"

Jessica began to ramble on about them,"Oh my god, I'm glad you asked! Okay, so those are the Cullens and they're all adopted! The short pixie one is Alice. She's like going _out_ with Jasper. He's the blonde one that looks like he's in pain." She stopped to giggle.

Man that girl giggled a lot.

"Oh! The perfect blonde girl is Rosalie. She's with Emmett, the serious weight lifter," She continued and sighed, "and the last is Edward, the perfect bronze haired boy. He's gorgeous and single. But don't get your hopes up, he doesn't date." She sniffed. Probably she had been turned down.

I smirked. I bet she wouldn't want Cullen as her sweetie if she knew that he would suck all the blood out of her body as soon as he got the chance.

I looked over at the Cullens again to find that Edward was smirking too, as if he heard Jessica and was thinking the same thing. Stupid vampire. Thinking he was probably all to good for anyone.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He turned away.

That's what I thought.

Jessica inturrupted my thoughts and said, "I wonder why he was staring at you!"

I shrugged. "Probably cause I'm the new girl."

"Oh," she said, clearly glad she had an explanation. She didn't want Edward to like me.

Well, she would get her wish. No way would he like me, I no way would I like him.

The rest of lunch Jessica babbled, and I didn't listen.

After lunch classes went by without interest. When I finally went to Biology class, told me in a bored voice, "Okay Ms. Swan. You'll be sitting next to Mr. Cullen."

I froze. Did I just hear him right? Mr. Cullen? One of those vampires? I prayed there were other Cullens in the school, even though it was an unusual last name.

I turned around to meet disappointment. It was Edward. Why was he everywhere I went? Edward looked upset about it too. That made me furious. I had an actual reason to be angry. He was just a wuss about it.

I stomped over to our table and sat next to Cullen.

He scooted his chair to the far end of the table, jaw lock and arms folded. His nails were digging in to his arms.

I scoffed and started doodling on my notebook.

The whole class was a video about who knows what. I didn't pay attention.

I felt Cullen staring at me the whole class. The tension was nerve racking. I gritted my teeth. Why did he make everything so complicated?

As soon as the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and rushed out of class. What was his problem? I contemplated this as I walked to gym.

I felt Mike walk beside me (it was one of the classes we had together) and talk about some random trip to a beach called La Push. In this weather? I know it was spring but it was still freezing! There was something wrong with these people.

In gym we played badmittin, and Mike was my partner. He played for both our pasitions since I would just end up hurting myself and others if I played.

Mike one 3 out of 4 games single handedly. He gave me an unearned highfive. I was beginning to like Mike. He was really nice.

I walked out of gym towards home. It was raining. A couple guys offered me a ride home. I smiled and told them no thank you.

I needed to be alone.

As soon as I was out of sight from school, I started running in the rain. I ran all the way home.

I got the key under the mat and opened the door. I locked it behind me and ran upstairs into my room.

I fell onto my bed and sighed. School was not my dream come true after all. I could see why most kids hated it. Even if it wasn't because they had terrible bloodsucking leeches at their school, or at least know about it.

I thought about what I should do, or if I even wanted to go back. I thought about it and decided I was going to have a little talk with the Cullens.

I thought for a long time till it was around 4:30. As early as it was, I fell asleep.

_I watches the flames burn and burn, going higher into the air. The smoke was becoming a thick black. Someone would spot the smoke soon. I had to be quick. _

_I helped the flames die and looked at the ashes, looking for any evidence. I couldn't leave any behind, even thought they probably already knew I had done the job. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess. And what they had, was better._

_I smiled at my job well done. If I hurried, I would have enough time to just catch the movie. _

_Everything seemed so perfect. I might finally have my happily ever after. I beamed. I couldn't believe my luck!_

_I turned and started walking out of the dead meadow. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. It was a person. _

_Damn! Someone had seen me! Oh, he would have to go. _

_I tried to seem casual as I kept walking, though more at an angle to the person._

_Then, I pounced. I had him pinned down and I realized it was a vampire. Excellent. I guess I would miss the movie but this was more important._

_I began to proceed with my usual process, when I saw who it was. The blood drained from my face as I gazed open mouthed at him._

_It was Leon._

I woke up in cold sweat.

**Yes, it's another cliffy! I love them! I don't think I've written this chapter very well, so sorry about that! I was in a hurry. I noticed I got over a hundred views but only 10 reviews?! C'mon people! I'm going to need at least another 3 for next chapter! **

**oxoxox- Lauren!**


	4. Chapter 3 Lost Light

**MUST READ MY AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!**

**(A/N)Okay first I want to thank everyone that gave me a review, because without you people, this story would not have continued. I was personally thinking about just dropping the story but you guys gave me inspiration with your happiness, begging, and a couple threats if I didn't stop writing! =D Don't thank me for writing this story because now, it is all thanks to you! I try to respond to every review but sometimes I forget, but that doesnt mean i don't read and luv them all! I spent all night working on this so I hope you like it! Sry about this really long authors note, but all you reviewers mean so much to me!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me-*In the forest with Edward* Wow, isn't nature beautiful?**

**Edward- Yes, yes it is**

**Edward- *pointing* Oh look, a deer! **

**Me- Oh look! A possum!**

**Edward- Wow the deer's amazing... **

**Me- *talking calmly and dreamily* I know... Doesn't it just make you want to run over there and beat it with a club?**

**Edward- No, not it doesn't. Why not the Possum instead?**

**Me- Because Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all I own are possums. *runs away in tears* **

**Chapter 3- Loosing the Light**

Waking up sweaty and screaming every morning, isn't a very healthy sign. In fact, most people would have thought I was crazy. And I was.

I had gone mentally crazy here in Forks. I have had dreams about my past before, before I came to Forks. But never like the ones I was getting now! Like it wasn't a dream at all. Like I was there for the first time. It was so eerie. It. Scared. The. Living. Crap. Out. Of. Me.* And there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't control my dreams. Could I?

Charlie came the second he heard me screaming at inhuman speed. Way to stay normal Charlie.

"What's wrong? Bella!? I heard you scream! Are you hurt?" He rambled on clearly upset. I had never seen Charlie care this much for me. He was literally having a panic attack over _me_. I mean, I knew he was my dad even though I hadn't seen him much, but I realized how much he loved me. How much he had probably missed me when I was gone. He may not be good at small talk and expressing his feelings, but when it came down to it, he loved me more than anything. And I knew that now without a doubt.

I felt a twinge of guilt and shame about never thinking about Charlie and how he must have felt. The time when I went with my mom, how I had never spoken to him, or how happy he was for me living with me. How could I have ever doubted he cared as much for me as Renee does? I would have called him Dad from then on, but somehow, Charlie seemed to fit him in every way. He would always be my Charlie, my dad.

I smiled at Charlie. "Dad, it's okay._ Calm down_. I had a really bad dream. I guess I was over reacting. There's no need to worry..."

I had to keep going on for minutes telling Charlie how I was okay, and nothing had hurt me. If I hadn't felt so loved by him, I would have been extremely annoyed. I could easily take care of myself against anyone or anything.

Charlie finally camed down and said a little flushed, "Okay kid. Sorry, I guess I did over react. I just, don't want to loose you again Bells."

Yes, he really did love me.

I smiled. "It's okay. You were just being a dad."

He looked at my clock on my night stand and said, "Well, I was going to have to wake you up anyway. It's 6:45. Why don't you go get ready?"

I rolled my eyes. "If I'm not mistaken, Dad, _you're _in _my_ room."

Charlie looked down embarrassed. "Erm.. Right then. I'll be going.

He quickly rushed out the door, closing it behind him, not needing to hear anything else.

I laughed. Charlie was so much like me.

It turned out, I had to leave my room anyway to take a shower. I could practically melt in the hot water. I need something to atke my mind off everything.

When I got out, I brushed my hair and went to my room. I didn't care anymore about what I wore. I put on a random sweatshirt, jeans, and boots that looked like it wouldn't make me stand out in the crown of students. I knew that school wasn't so fun. The thrill was over before it could build up. And I didn't forget about _them_ being there.

I realized that I still hadn't told Charlie about the vampires. Well... he would just have to find out on his own. I didn't want to go back to being a nomad just yet, no matter how boring this place could be.

I wondered how Charlie was taking to Forks. He seemed happy enough. I would stay as long as he wanted to for the sake of him. I wouldn't take his happiness away for my selfish being.

Suddenly, I realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten at all yesterday.

I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. I took out a bowl, milk, and a box of cereal. I filled my bowl with cereal all the way to the rim, practically using half of what was once in the box. I poured the milk and everything was almost over flowing. I had to eat a few bites before I could carry it to the table.

Charlie was in the living room, from what I could hear, probably watching sports no doubt. And I had excellent hearing.

I sat down on the tiny little table with two mismatched chairs. I ate quickly, bearly even tasting the food. I was so hungry.

After breakfast I washed my dish and went upstairs.

Dammit. I forgot to do my homework. I looked around though it was obvious no one was watching.

I did my homework at vampire speed. I read three chapters of Wuthering Heights, a book we were studying and one of my favorites. I was done with everything within minutes.

I checked my clock. Shoot. 7:39.

I swung on my backpack and ran out the door saying, "School, gotta go, love you, bye!" But it probably sounded like, "Schoolgottagoloveyabye!" I was in a hurry.

I ran and ran trying to go at human speed, knowing I still wouldn't get there on time. I quickly looked around. The place was deserted. So I took off at my vampire speed. I got there within half a minute.

I stopped at a corner, then walked as I turned it. The school and students came into view. They still stared at me, though not quite as much.

I ignored the Cullens all standing next to a silver Volvo. They were gawking too. Except they had a different reson.

Smirking, I walked into the school down to my locker. I put away the stuff I didn't need. I started to walk off when three guys stopped in front me. Mike, Eric, and Tyler.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said.

I fidgeted. "Hey, Mike."

"We were wondering if you wanted to go to La Push with us this weekend," Tyler continued.

Three boys. Just me. All at La Push?! That's begging for disaster.

"Just us?!" I tried to hide the fear in my voice. They didn't seem to notice it.

"Well, no," Eric said, "There's going to be a lot of other people there, boys and girls. Unless... you want it to be just us." He gave me a cocky grin.

"Oh no! I mean, I'm fine with other people," I rambled.

Their faces fell. There was an awkward silence and I looked at my feet.

"So, are you going?" Mike finally asked.

"I guess," I said. Maybe Jessica would be there. It could be fun.

They all grinned.

"Cool," Tyler said. "We'll pick you up around 10:00 a.m. Saturday morning."

"Bye Bella!" They all said at once, then walked away. God, it was like they rehearsed what they were going to say.

I sighed. I leaned back and banged the back of my head on my locker while closing my eyes. They just couldn't take a hint.

I heard a low chuckle. I opened my eyes to glare at whoever chuckled at me. I saw a retreating figure with bronze hair walking away. Stupid vampire. Probably had nothing better to do then watch me in pain. He probably even enjoyed it.

My classes went on without event. I talked to Jessica in Spanish and Trig, or more like she talked to me and I listend. DAng, that girl could talk all day if she could.

At lunch I went and got a slice of pizze and a lemonade. I saw Jessica and the people I sat with yesterday were sitting with the populars. Oh joy. Well, I guess I wasn't going to sit with them today. I could hear Mike, Tyler, and Eric coming down to lunch. No doubt they would get me to sit with them.

I panicked. I looked around. The only other open table was with the vampires.

Really? Is someone trying top torture me?

I contemplated. Boys, Vamps. Vamps, Boys.

I heard the guys walk into the room, and I rushed towards the vampire table next to the one called Alice. Well, I was going to have to face them anyway, so why not now? Except now it was in front of the whole school. Great.

The Cullens all stared in bewilderment at me. It's not like I was going to murder them. But they might murder me.

The entire room got silent, and every gawked at us. I could already hear the gossip. They really needed to get over themselves. The silent watchers began to mumble between each other still staring at us.

"Hey vampires," I said calmly in a voice so low to them that only they could hear it.

It was weird. Usually I was shy around everyone. But vampires always seemed to make me speak up. But when I did, it was always rude. They brought out a new side to me. I wouldn't let them push me around. I didn't want them to control me. Either way, they wouldn't have a shy Bella.

They stared at me mouths open with anger, fright, and shock. They didn't speak.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know what you are. Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. They wouldn't believe me anyway." Yes, a new side indeed.

They still said nothing. I took a bite of my pizza and ate it.

"Can you guys even talk?" I asked with sarcasam.

There was a low growl from Jasper.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, smiling. I ate more pizza.

"So this is what's going to happen," I told them, "I need to talk to you guys alone. So after lunch meet me by your car, mkay?"

They glared at me, clearly not liking my attitude. I grinned.

All of a sudden the all looked up behind me. I turned around.

It was Mike.

"Hey, Bella," he said nervous.

I smiled. This should be good.

"Hey, Mike," I said cheerfully.

"Um, are you guys.. fighting? Because you could come sit with me if you want." He said not looking at the Cullens. I heard Rosalie scoff. I turned around to see all the vampires glaring at Mike. I could have burst out laughing.

"That's okay Mike, were all peachy-keen," I said cheerfully.

Mike mumbled something and walked away, embarrassed. I couldn't help but grin.

I turned around to see the vampires grin to. I frowned right away. I would not smile with them.

"So, are you coming, or what?" I said, almost glaring.

They looked at each other. They finally nodded in agreement.

"Good," I said.

It was odd. They didn't say one word to me. I was expecing a blown out fight. I would have enjoyed it too.

I had become so violent and bitterafter the last few years. I was struggling to hold on to the sweet, good, happy, side of me. I was trying to hold on to the light. The light fading away. It seemed to get harder and harder everyday.

I shrugged and ate my food. Everyone, including the vampires, was still staring at me. I wanted to tell them all that gawking was rude. Instead, I ignored everyone like the good girl I was trying to be, and ate my food.

What I didn't know, was this good girl wasn't going to be good for long.

After I finished my lunch I said to the Cullens quietly but firmly, "Meet you there."

I threw my lunch away and started walking down the halls, not waiting for there response, knowing I wouldn't get one. I got my backpack in my locker, and then went to their car.

Everyone was staring and whispering at me, pointing. These people had no manners. Oh, wait. They were teenagers. They don't know they meaning of the freaking word.

I leaned on their Volvo and waited for them. I was pretty impatient. I wanted to get this over with.

When they finally walked over they were stiff, shoulder to shoulder. They didn't like this at all. Well it sucked for them. It's not like I wanted to do this either. It's just completely nessasary.

I tried not to stare at Edward as he walked towards me. Just thinking about him made my heart beat faster. What was wrong with me?

When they reached my car, the blonde Rosalie sneered, "What do you want?"

I glared at her. I would have loved nothing but to just hit her, but then they might not cooporate with me.

"Follow me in your car," I told her glaring.

"Follow you in what? Are you gonna run or something?" Emmett said as if I were crazy.

"No, idiot by a space ship, yes I'm going to run!" I sneered.

They glared at me.

"Do you have any consept of how fast a car can go?" Edward said. That was the first time I had heard him speak. I wanted to melt like butter in his musical, velvet voice. I was probably blushing big time like I always do when I'm embarrassed.

No! Stop it! You only like him because he's a vampire. A very gorgeous vampire.

"Do you have any consept about how fast I can run?" I challenged.

They sneered, but got in their car. As they pulled out, I started to run as fast as I could. No one was out at this time of day. Everyone was either working or out of town, so I wouldn't be seen.

Okay, so maybe I was showing off a little. But I was angry at them. They thought they were so cool. When all they were just good looking monsters. I wanted to show them that they aren't he only ones with talent.

They took off after me, barely keeping up. I smiled. I stopped at the edge of the woods.

They got out of the car and looked at me.

"_We _could have ran to," Emmett said, not liking that he missed out.

"Yes, but then I would have had to wait up for you." I informed in.

He snorted.

"We have to go on foot from here though," I told them.

"With you? Great," Jasper said sarcastically.

I turned around to glare at him.

"Don't test me," I warned him. He snorted but didn't say anything.

After that I took off. I had no idea where I was going. Somewhere away from people. In case it got... physical. I stopped at a small clearing and turned around. They were right behind me and stopped to.

I looked at them and said, "Okay. I have a lot to say, and all of you will shut up and listen." I said listening for any objections. Nothing but maddening glares so I continued. "I know what you are. And I know what you do. And I'm putting an end to it. I've found the vampires can live on animal blood just as well as human blood. So here's your choices. You have human blood from now on, or you leave. I'm also not gonna take any of your crap, so don't just ignore what I said. Got it?"

Instead of answering my question they stared at me in shock. Finally, Alice said, "How do you know what we are?"

"That's classified," I said trying not to laugh at my words. But I couldn't help but grin.

They didn't find my humor funny.

"What are you?" Edward asked. "You have a heart beat. Your alive. But you have our hearing and our speed."

I thought for a second. Most, pretty much all, didn't know about half vampires yet. There were only a couple in the world. And besides, Why should they know what I am? It's none of there buisness.

I finally said, "Well, what do I look like? I am the most amazing freaking thing you've ever seen."

They frowned, clearly not liking this game I was playing. At least I was getting a kick out of it.

Emmett, clearly liking a good fight, said to the others, "Should we force it out of her?" Like I wasn't even there. God he was an idiot.

I scoffed. "Like you could take me."

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, grinning.

"Nah, I got to stay out of trouble. I already have enough problems with the Volturi, and killing you won't help." Dammit! I let that slip out.

"You know the Volturi?" Jasper asked, trying to dig for more information.

"So what? Back to topic. You know your options. Don't kill people, or leave."  
I turned to leave when one of them caught my wrist.

I turned around glaring. It was Edward. His face was so close to mine and I could smell him. I couldn't breath. Oh sweet God.

Edward was now the one glaring. "Listen," he said, "I don't know what you are, or who you think you are. But no one talks to my family like that. For your information, we don't kill people. We already drink blood from animals. So you can forget about what you said. So you can quit your little tough act and leave."

I was stumped for a second. They drank animal blood? Was that why their eyes were golden? No, they said that so I wold get off their backs. But they Better start. I was going to watch them.

Finally, I said, "So your coven is now a family? And you all love each other? Aw! Super. And if you want me to leave, maybe you should let go of my wrist first genius."

Edward threw my wrist down and said, "Well, at least we're actually loved."

I flinched. That hit my nerve. I felt pain all over. One person came to my mind. Leon. I thought his name over and over again. I felt daggers go straight in my cold, dark, heart.

That was it. Hes was dead. He would pay. I pounced on him. He put up quite a struggle, and he was no inexperienced fighter, but I finally pinned him down by his shoulders, and my legs were on either side of him. His face was inches from mine, his eyes staring at me in shock. I would have loved to keep him here forever. Just to lean closer and closer into him. To smell his scent and kiss him.

But the same time that I wanted him, I hated him. I wanted him to hurt. I wanted him to feel the _pain_. The same I had. The pain of the darkness.

Then his whole family surrounded us, in complete attack mode. Only Alice stood there normal.

"Get off him!" Rosalie screeched, bringing me back to the real world. Fat chance. I thought about taking them all out. I might not win, but at least I would take as many of them as I could.

"Bella," Alice said in a strained voice, "I know your angry, but he didn't mean what he said! Please don't hurt him!"

I turned around and looked at Alices helpless face. It was like she was reading my mind. How did she know? She couldn't get in my mind. It was my power for God's sake. But when I heard those words I didn't want to hurt them anymore. But I still wanted Edward to feel the pain.

I turned back to Edward and said in my most threatining voice, "I could kill you right now for saying what you did. You don't know me, and have no idea what your talking about. Your just a lonely, bitter, obnoxious vampire!" I hissed the words and got off him.

I was about to walk off when Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett tried to attack me.

"No!" Alice screamed. It was to late.

Rosalie reached me first and I threw her with as much force as I could muster and she hit a tree. She groaned and sat there. Emmett tried to kill me for that except I pinned him down. Jasper came behind me, arms around my neck, and said, "If you don't get off him right now, I will kill you!"

"_You_ were the ones who attacked _me_! If you touch me, _I_ kill _him_!" I threatend.

"Guys, stop! She's serious!" Alice called. I looked over.

Alice was standing there helpless holding Edward back. He was angry and confused.

How could that tiny little thing hold back something big as Edward?

They all looked furious but believed her for some reason. They all backed away. Good choice.

"Now, if you leave me alone, I will get off Emmett," I reasoned.

They all nodded. I backed away from Emmett. He glared at me. He had a girl pin him down.

I laughed. They glared. Strangely, I had gotten used to it.

I grinned like a fool.

"So, I'll leave you guys alone, and you leave me alone. You guys can be really annoying to me. Deal?" I said.

Alice nodded happily while the others looked strained. God, that Alice was crazy.

"Fine," Edward said for all of them.

"Fine!" I retorted. Yes, he was. He was very, _very_ fine.

He glared. Everyone glared. Except for Alice. She was smiling. Yes, Alice was crazy.

I walked off leaving them glaring at me. I knew it would get into a fight. But not one like that.

I walked in a daze. Not knowing that I was now fallen on the ground. I had walked the opposite direction in which I came.

I felt different. And I knew what had happened. I had lost the light. No reason to fight it now. It was over. I was a new person. The light had kept me, me. And now the light was lost, along with myself.

Now, I felt darkness take over every inch of my body. I felt cold for the first time in my life. My whole body felt frozen, starting at my heart. The cold didn't make me numb, it just let me feel its cruel pain. No more love. No more life. I was a changed person. A dark one. I didn't even care. There was no reason to. Caring lead to loving, which lead to heart break. I realized the truth of that now.

Why had I changed so suddenly?

It was because of Edward. He had reminded me of Leon. Reminded me of the the endless nights of sobbing. The dreams were bad. But when I heard the words of me not being loved actually aloud, I knew it was true. They could fall in love, and be loved. I couldn't. Leon was my proof of that. I hated Edward with every bone in my body. A hatred I had never known. I wanted him to pay. Yes, I would make him pay.

I lost the light.

I lost myself.

*** I know, very evil chapter. Bella thinks she has lost herself. But don't worry, this isn't the end. The Cullens maybe are there to help her recover! **

**This chapter was a bit choppy and definately wasn't one of my best, but I wanted you to really feel Bella and her charater. Oh and also, the * was because you'll see one in the very beginning, and this is explaining that part. I know, real people cuss a lot. But the Bella in Twilight doesn't. And I really want to make Bella the same and really define her character.**

**I cant believe I got 10 reviews on my last chapter! I love you all so much! I would love another ten from you guys if you feel I deserve it! But if I don't, I completely understand!**

**I have better chapters to come so read if you would like!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**oxoxox- Lauren**


	5. Chapter 4 Damn Shiny Volvo Owner

**Eek!!!!!! I'm so sorry this took soooo long! I've been at my Dad's house, and I have no computer there. THEN I got grounded from the computer when I got here. God! Ehh... last chapter with the fight I think was kinda cheesy maybe? I'll try to bee realistic but keep it fun. Enjoy this next chapter! **

**Don't kill me because Bella is not good anymore... In fact, she may be a little evil. But wouldn't you be too after everythings that's happened to her?!?! ... Oh wait You guys have no idea whats happened! And I know EVERTHING!Mwahahaha! Don 't worry, chips 'n pieces will start faling into place... IF i get reviews!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- *watching New Moon preview* Ooohh! Taylor Lautner is so delicious with his shirt off! Sigh, I wish I owned him!**

**Edward- I thought you were on my team!**

**Me- Yeah, but I luv smexy guys shirtless!**

**Edward- So your on his team now?!**

**Me- Well... Can I see you shirtless!?**

**Bella- No way in Hell! Stop putting the moves on my man!**

**Harry Potter- Expelliarmus! Expecto Patronum! Jiggly Wiggly! Avada Kend-**

**Me- You Damn Idiot! Wrong book!**

**Harry- Oh... Hehe... Right... *poofs away***

**Me- Wait, what was the point of this?**

**Edward- ... Um, disclaimer?**

**Me- Oh yeah, I don't own Twilight, Harry Potter, or any of the characters, yada, yada, yada,**

**Chapter 4- Damn Shiny Volvo Owner**

I opened my eyes. My mind was blank for a second. What had just happened? Then it all came to me. The moving to Forks with Charlie, the new and boring school, seeing the vampires, Edward, ...and the fight. I remember how I acted, how they reacted. I remembered what Edward said to me.

_At least were loved._ He had said.

I felt my already frozen heart turn painfully cold. I thought it might crack and fall into a million pieces. I sucked in a quik gasp. I felt nothing but pain, hurt, disappiontment, shame, and sadness. I took deep breathes for a few seconds. The pain went down, but never fully went away. It stayed there, as if a reminder. I remembered the new person I was, compared to who I used to be. I was a dark, new, person. I would never love again, would I? Never be happy. And I would live forever. Why? Why me? Hadn't I payed enough? No, I probably hadn't. Now, living was my person Hell on this Earth. I wanted to die.

He had done this to me. He made all this pain. He was a monster. And he needed to pay. He would pay for everything. I would make him hurt like me. Make him suffer. And I don't care who'll get hurt in the process. Because no one cares if I hurt. No one cares for me.

Charlie doesn't care for me. He just let me leave with my Mom. The only reason he wants me here is to look more normal. Mom doesn't care for me. She went and married Phil when she had me. And even the person I loved the most doesn't care.... Leon.

Nobody cares.

I repeated that to myself again and again. I finally realized that I don't care either. I don't care for anyone or anything. Caring was a stupid emotion. And I wouldn't feel it anymore.

All the memories and pain and realization made me dizzy. It took a few seconds for me to regain focus on the world.

_Remember_, I told myself, _Edward Cullen will pay_.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I had finally gotten up from the ground, I walked determinely home. I didn't run. I just walked. There was no reason to run. I was in no hurry. Charlie wouldn't care if I was home.

When I got out of the forest, I realized it had started to rain. I continued walking. Who cares if I'm wet? It can't hurt me anymore. Because I wouldn't care. I realized my backpack was still in the forest. Who cares? I was soaked in the heavy rain when I got home.

As soon as I walked in the house, Charlie knew something was different. He asked me if anything had happened, or if I was hurt. Probably trying to make me look normal. But I wasn't normal.

"Everything's _fine_, Charlie," I said coldly. I didn't even bother to call him Dad anymore.

Charlie pursed his lips, but said nothing. He nodded, and I headed upstairs.

When I got to my room, I slammed the door loudly, to show him not to enter.

I looked at the clock. 11:38. I fell on my bed, and feel asleep almost instantly. I went to the only place worse then living. Nightmares.

_Run. I told myself._

_Run! I screamed in my head. You have to run!_

_So I did. I ran, and ran, not knowing why. I ran across the country. I went to valleys, forests, citys, and everywhere I could imagine. I didn't really care if anyone saw. All I knew was I needed to get somewhere. _

_Why, I didn't know. Soon, I was in Volterra, Italy. _

_What?!?! This was the last place I needed to be! If I was found... I'd be dead. I needed to turn around. To get away from the city as far as possible. I willed myself to turn around. But I would run. I needed to be here._

_Why?! I thought. I thought of reasons I'd need to come here. To stop the Volturi? Get real. To join them? Yeah, sure. To see Leon?_

_My mind went blank. Leon. Leon! LEON! Where did he go when he left? Someplace where I would see him again? To his family? I thought hard. No. He would go to the one place he and I both hated. Because he was going to tell. But he would kill himself!!!!_

_And he would pay that price to save others. I had to save him. That's why I ran here._

_I took off as fast as I could back toward Volterra. I ran past all the tourists, into town. No one even seemed to notice me. I went down an ally into a secret path toward the Volturi. I had no idea how I even knew where to go. There were two guards blocking the door. The both looked at me in surprise, then took a defense position._

_I ran up to their crouched positions, and slammed them into the door. The door broke down, and I jumped off them inside. I went to the main room and slid to a stop._

_The whole Volturi was there. The guards, wives, and everyone else. They all stared at me in shock. The guard already went down into a crouch, ready to attack at a moments notice._

_There was someone extra there, in fround of them, on their knees, back turned. He turned around. Leon. _

_No!_

_Aro got up from his thrown and smiled down on me._

_"Ah, and it looks like the one and only Ala is here to join us too. And, just in time I might add, Ala. At least, that is what you've called yourself, isn't it?" Aro said to me, smiling, his head cocked to the side._

_The Volturi looking wide eyed at me. They were frozen in shock. They had their only enemy infront of them, helpless. Then, they glared, and looked at Aro, ad if they needed an okay to attack._

_Aro shook his head._

_"I think we should be a little hospitable, first, don't you think?" He said._

_Caius glared at him in shock. _

_"Hospitable?!?! This.. this... thing has wiped out at least a third of us!" Caius shrieked, "Jane, give her a little taste of her own medison!"_

_"Now, now," Aro said, but made no move to stop Jane._

_Jane, the little thing, smiled, as if she had just been trick-or-treating. She stared down at me expectantly._

_All was silent for a second. Jane look astonished and gave a murderous glare._

_"It did not work, are little Jane?" Aro asked, curious._

_Jane stiffly shook her head._

_"Hmm... How interesting. Ala, may you come here please?" Aro asked._

_I looked at him. Was he serious? Did he think that I was just going to walk up there? God for being head of the Volturi, he was god danm stupid._

_"Her name is Bella," a voice croaked._

_I turned to see it was Leon speaking._

_He was looking at me with pain in his eyes._

_"Leon," I choked weakly, "Please. Just.. Just... listen for a second."_

_He stared still, saying nothing._

_Aro cleared his throat. I glared at him._

_"Well then, _Bella_, I don't want to force you up here." He said calmy. "Oh, and Leora, can you take care of your brother for me? He is useless now."_

_I looked to see Leora. She was just like Leon. Golden blonde hair, child-like face, and pouty lips. Leon had told me about her. She had joined the Volturi over Leon. They only wanted her because of her power. She could teleport. Leon was powerless, and wasn't needed. He had been on the run for the past decade._

_Leora nodded, and looked at her brother as if to say, sorry. Leon just looked down, and closed his eyes._

_I couldn't believe it. His own sister. She was going to kill him. And he was just going to sit there and do nothing._

_That's when I lost control._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I_ woke up to my alarm in cold sweat. I groaned. God. This wasn't going to end.

I got up in a daze. I got ready, and went to school, without eating or saying a word to Charlie. His face looked agonizing. Good. He should suffer. Just like everyone had made me suffer. Because if the world isn't fair, and some people got hurt, then everyone should get hurt. I understood that now.

As I walked to school I realized that I was early. I stopped and sat on the curb of the sidewalk. I thought for a moment. How was I going to ruin Edward Cullen? I'd seen he was brilliant in school, though clearly not caring. He wasn't interested in anyone, not even me. My heart hurt at that thought. Wait, what? No. I didn't care if Edward was interested in me. I told myself that over and over again, till even I believed myself.

I thought I'd start simple. I'd make school Hell for him. Then it would just get worse from there. He would loose everything little by little, until there was nothing left. Then he would crumble.

I got up and went to school. I told the office lady person, -Uh... ? Who cares?- that someone had stolen my backpack with all my books. They reluctently gave me new ones.

Selfish idiots didn't even want to give their student's books. How ironic.

I decided that I'd humiliate Edward at lunch, when most people could see him. Classes were boring, but I had to get at least average grades for me to stay here, and my plan to work.

People were still looking at me when I went to lunch and got in line. Probably because I glare at the Cullens one day, sit with them the next, and never act like a 'normal' girl. Well tough shit. Don't like it? Well, frankly, niether did I.

As I walked towards an empty table, I felt someone trip me. I couldn't stop myself from falling, because people were watching and I couldn't be that fast without it being completely obvious that I was not human. I hit the floor with no pain. I cringed, trying to act if it hurt a little.

I heard a dark chuckle. I turned to glare at who just made their own death bed. This person was a complete idiot. It was Edward. Yep. A complete idiot. And he was dead. He was grinning mischieviously. God he was beautiful. I stared at him a little to long.

Damn shiny Volvo owner.

Damn. I was an idiot too. But little did Edward know, he just made my plan a little easier.

I faked sighed. "Edward, are you still mad about last night? I'm sorry but you completely suck at sex," I said loudly.

Everyone gasped. Edward looked dumbfounded.

"Also, your dick is really small. If I didn't know any better it could have been your finger or toe," I continued, "And, one word for you. Deodorent. God you smelled! That was like Grampa Sex." Everyone was either discusted or laughing. I smirked at my job well done. I got up, and went to the table.

"Oh I know. Except it was worse then Granpa sex with you drooling all over me," Edward called. Everyone seemed to make Os with their mouths.

Such a weak comback. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. I turned and gaped at him in horror. Edward smirked, thinking he had got to me. Well then, he had a big surprise in store for him.

"Wait, you know about Grandpa sex?! But that means- Oh, god Edward! Are you opening up to me?!" I said in horror.

Everyone snickered. He had nothing to say to that. I flipped around and left the cafetria, smiling at a succesful mission. Step one- make everyone think Edward sucks. It was too easy. Humans were so shallow.

I ditched for the rest of the afternoon, I didn't want to sit next to Edward in Biology. I went home and laid in bed. Charlie didn't ask why I was home early. That saved me time.

I kept smiling like an idiot. Edward had lost, and I had one. I loved that feeling. It was like I had all the power. But he wasn't the only one who should pay. The rest of the Cullens would have there share too.

I wondered if they were mad that I broke the promise. I had humiliated Edward and didn't stay away from them. But then again, it was Edward who started it. It would be perfectly normal if I was acting defensive. Or that was how it would look anyway. Anyone smart enough would know there was a lot going on beneath the surface. But the school wasn't exactly full of genius.I was a little gratefl for that. Thinking about my new friends as I laid in bed, I thought they all deserved their own nicknames-

Alice- Tink

Rosalie- Pissy Missy

Jasper- Goldilocks

Emmett- The Terminator

Edward- 300-year-old-virgin

Yeah, that fit them well. Only I couldn't say it to their faces. Because the next stage was about to begin.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in the middle of the night starving. What was with my habits of never eating? God, soon I was going to be anarexic.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to eat some food. Charlie wasn't in the house. I didn't care where he was. I made myself at least three PB&J sandwhiches. I stuffed them all down. I smiled happy. But... I wasn't satisfied. I realized what I wanted. Blood. Not animal blood. I wanted living, juicy, warm, fresh blood, from a living person. And I wanted it now.

A went swiftly out the front door. Wait. I couldn't kill a person in Forks. The vampires would know it was me right away. Damn. What to do? I didn't suppose I could find a doner any time soon. Contemplating, I decided Port Angeles would be my best bet. I took off into the night.

I ran down the side of the highway, not caring who saw. If they told, people would think they were crazy. I arrived in Port Angeles in a couple minutes. I sniffed the air for prey, and found some close. I went down an alley to find a bunch of guys, drunk, laugh and sitting against the wall. Too easy. I decided to kill them first, that way they couldn't scream.

I broke all their necks in seconds. Then the frenzy began. I gulped down the blood eagerly. A warm sensation filled my body. I tingled all over. What had I been missing out all these years?! It made me feel almost whole. It was the best feeling ever. I wanted more. I wanted to always feel this way. God, it felt so good. But as soon as the sensation started, I lost it. I had already drained the 3 humans. Damn.

I couldn't just leave them there. Someone was bound to find them. I picked up their bodys, and ran to the nearest pier, without being seen. It was empty. Good. Throwing as hard as I could, I chucked them into the water. They would go at least half a mile. No one would find them for a while. And when they did, they would think they all got drunk and fell of the pier. Sure, that could work, right? Yeah...

I ran back home in the night air. I could see the sun about to rise. I went home, and went to the shower. I felt the blood on my face fall down into the tub, down the drain.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I was ready for school, homework done, I went out the front door. There, in front of me, was a faded red, old, Chevy truck. What. The. Hell. Charlie stood next to it, leaning, with a big stupid grin on his face.

"Surprise!" He yelled. "I was out last night and got this car for you, so you wouldn't have to walk."

Was he serious? A car? That's why he was out last night. To buy me a car. Was he trying to buy me so I'd act my old, stupid self? Well, I was happy I got a car, but I wasn't changing any time soon. Maybe if I pretended to, I could get an Ipod too. This could work out for me.

I smiled entuisiasticly.

"Wow! Oh my god, thank you Charl- Dad!" I said excitedly. I hope I was a good actor.

Charlie grinned bigger. "I'm glad you like it! Now hurry, and get to school in it!"

Huh. guess I was.

I jumped in and started it. The truck roared, which took me back, surprised. Wow, Charlie was cheap with this. But I still loved the car. Perhalphs because I could call it my own. I drove to school and parked in the closest spot I could find. I had already been driving since the first car, so it was easy for me. I didn't care for the people staring at me and my roaring car. They were all idiots anyway.

My heart stopped when I saw Edward leaning against his Volvo. He was staring into the ground, in his own little world. I was in awe with his perfect features. How did he do this to me? I always hated him when I thought about him, but when I saw him, my legs were like Jello. I couldn't think, couldn't breath, couldn't help but watch him.

Damn shiny Volvo owner.

Edward didn't seem to care about the people laughing at him. So embarrassing him wasn't going to help. Crap. Time for plan B- The one thing Edward cared about. His family. It seemed like a stupid thing to care about, but I didn't complain. I already knew to care about nothing. Well, it just proved that Edward was not as smart as he thought he was. I decided that if I could get close to his family, I could maybe move them away from Edward. It was a long shot, but not my hardest idea. That would come in do time.

I stomped into school, ignoring Edward.

How was I going to get close to his family? They all hated me. Except for- Alice! That's it. Even when I was about to rip of her brothers head she smiled at me! She always seemed to like me for some odd reason. Thank God. I could easily become her friend. She was so naive. She'd be putty in my hands. Man, who knew that dumb girls would pay off in the end?!

I smiled at Alice every time I saw her. She always looked shocked, surprised, and hopeful. Then always gladly returned the smile.

At lunch, I motioned her to come sit with me. She didn't look surprised. In fact, she was already skipping over here. Maybe she saw the future?

"Hi, Alice," I said cheerfully to her when she sat down.

"Hi Bella!" She said, "Why did you want me to sit with you?" Wouldn't she love to know.

"Um.. well, I can tell that your really nice, and.. Well, I think you would be a good friend," I managed.

Alice beamed. "Oh, I knew we would be great friends! I saw it! And pretty soon, we'll all be friends." She smiled as if there was something she still wasn't telling me. I ignored it for now.

"So, yeah. Is that your ability? Um, seeing things?" I asked. Charlie, Renee, and Phil didn't seem to have any extra abilities, so it was still new to me.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. In a quieter voice she said," I can see the future." Knew it. Well, at least she already told me this part of my plan would work.

I looked over Alice's shoulder to see The Cullens staring at me.. Or more like deadly glaring. Ha. Looks like they didn't like sharing. **(A/N eh.. didn't mean to ryhme there sry) **I choked back a laugh.

Alice looked confused at my expression and too looked behind her. When she saw her siblings, she turned back to me with a smile.

"Don't worry about them! They'll open up sooner or later! They're in denial. Typical."  
I'll say. I wasn't able to stop my laugh that time. Alice laughed along too. The Cullens glared harder, which made me laugh louder. Everyone stared at us in our laughing fit. They didn't know what to expect from us these days. First day, I'm mad at them. Second day, I sit with them. Third day, I humiliate them. Fourth day, I'm laughing my butt off with one of them. Yeah, they thought I'd gone mad. And I had, and didn't care.

After we stopped laughing I said, "Sorry about Tuesday."

Alice shook her head. "Hey, Edward was the one that provoked you. Then my family attacked you. You were just using self defense."

Good job Alice, make your own explanation. That made things easier. Though, what she said made sense. I almost believed her. Almost.

"So, tell me about yourself," I continued, as if we just met and were becoming 'bffs'.

She seemed happy to. "Well, my Mate is Jasper, other wise known as Jazz. I'm absolutely in love with him. My favorite music is classical. And.. Oh! My favorite color is pink! More like a light pink, not one of those bright hot pinks! Yuck! What else... I absolutely love shopping! Oooooh! We should go together sometime!"

I tried my best not to have my face looked repulsed, or just run out of the cafetriria. This was going to be harder then I thought. This girl was the exact opposite of me! First of all, Jasper? Don't make me laugh. She liked classical music,well, I liked classic rock. Maybe that counted. Pink? Try dark blue or black. And I absolutely HATED shopping. What the hell was wrong with this girl? I bit back a groan.

But I needed to get close to her. It was the only way. I smiled enthusiasticly. "Sounds awesome! How about after school?"

Alice beamed. "Okay! We can take my car."

"Oh really? What kind of car?" I asked. Okay, I knew absolutely nothing about cars. I was just happy I knew the difference between Toyota, Dodge, and a bunch of other companies too.

"It's a yellow porshe...." She rambled on about the engine thingy and how she made it go faster. The only words I understood and liked, were; fast, yellow, porshe. Well, we had one thing in common. We both liked to drive fast. I suddenly wondered if Edward liked driving fast.. What? Why in hell would I care about that Cullen? Creepy... Oh, god I hope Alice wasn't already rubbing off on me! Soon I'd be in a pink blouse, giggling, and start curling my hair each morning like I actually cared. My mind shuddered at the thought.

"Well anyway, tell me about _you_ now," Alice commanded. I thought quick. What would Alice like to hear?

"Uhh.. I like the classic.." What did she say?! Something about Jazz? Yeah let's go with that. "Um.. classic Jazz? Oh yeah Jazz, well I like jazz music And I like the color light blue? And I love shopping to?" Everything sounded like a question that Alice needed to approve of. Oh wow. Smooth.

Alice seemed to buy it. Nut case. I beamed, glad that I seemed to pass a 'How Dumb and Frilly are You?' quiz.

"So, do you not like my family?" Alice asked. She asked all the wrong questions.

"Nope," I said honestly. No way would she buy it if i said I did.

"Why? I mean, they actually can be nice if you put aside what happened a couple days ago," She perswaded. I'd become their 'friends' in time.

"Hmm, lets see. Pissy Missy over there is an Airhead. Your 'love' Goldilocks seems emo. The Terminator is creeping me out. And your 300-year-old-vigrin is just a pain in the ass."

Alice blinked a couple of times, then broke out into a laughing fit. I couldn't help but laugh along with her. That was the first time I laughed in a long time. It felt good. I was starting to like Alice. But I didn't care for her, I told myself.

The Cullens, apparently hearing me, didn't find my nicknames to funny, and they glared. That only made me and Alice laugh harder.

Everyone was staring at us and leaning away. We probably looked mentally crazy. Yeah, well, I kinda was being stuck in this town. It was driving me mad.

When Alice finally stopped, gasping, she said seriously, "That really wasn't funny."

That made us crack up all over again. Everyone was staring and whispering about us. The laughter died out a minute later.

"Did I get a nickname?" Alice asked curious.

"Why, Tink, you want one? You know, you can buy one at Tiny-R-Us." I grinned.

Alice frowned, clearly not liking my name for her. "No, thanks. I'll be called Alice. Not Ally or whatever. Alice."

I shrugged. "If you want."

I looked over, and Edward was laughing at me for some reason. I slammed my fist on the table, trying very hard not to break it. I couldn't stand people laughing at me. I began to walk over there, when Alice stopped me.

"Um, Bella. Why don't we go to class?" Alice suggested, trying to pull me away.

Hands clenched, glaring at a now frowning Edward, I went to my next class.

At Biology, I didn't even look at Edward. The entire time I stared at Mr. Banner, trying to stay awake. No matter what he was teaching, I always got at least a B in a test, so there was no need to pay attention. Edward didn't seem to even notice me.

Damn shiny Volvo owner.

I hate him.

I hate him.

I hate him.

I hate him.

I hated Edward. I hated his beauty. I hated his intelligence. I hated his amazing hair. I hated his perfectness. I hated how I liked him. Woah, woah, woah. Liked him? Yeah right. That was the scariest thing to do. To like Edward Cullen.

**OOOH! Cliffy again. I was originally going to have the shopping part in this chapter, but I had a brilliant idea. We're missing a character in this Twilight fanfic, and it's time he joined the partay. Can you guess who it is? Mwahahaha of course you do! If you don't then you'll have to wait and SEE!!! Ehh... **

**I don;t like evil Bella either, but we MUST have her for the story to progress! Um, didn't feel like looking over the story so sry for any mistakes.**

**Oh btw I was originally going to do Edwards POV, but then I realized something. IT WOULD RUIN THE WHOLE STORY!!! So sry about that. I want at least 10-15 reviews or I WILL stop the story. I don't care if you already reviewed for one chaspter, REVIEW AGAIN! Wow. Blackmail is fun. =]**


	6. Chapter 5 More Then I knew

**Hahaha time to add another person to my story! A hottie at that! So please welcome him with a round of applause, even if you hate him. He's very vital to the story.**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- Mwahahaha**

**Edward- Why are you laughing evilly?**

**Me- Because I'm having a perminate guest on the show!**

**Edward- Who?!**

**Me- Wouldn't you love to know**

**Edward- Kristin Stewert?!?!**

**Bella- *clears throat***

**Edward- Oh.. Um...**

**Bella- HEY! I AM THE REAL DEAL! YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE REMEMBER?!?!**

**Edward- Yes, dear.**

**Me- Ooohhh! Bella's jealous! Bella's jealous! What's the matter? Afraid of a little compition? I might get him in the end!**

**Bella- Well you should shut the hell up! Because Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and she made him love **_**ME**_**!**

**Me- *runs away crying***

**Bella- Sigh... Fine.. you can have your Possums!**

**Me- Oh, I also don't own the lyrics to the song in my story!**

**Chapter Four- More Then I Knew**

The rest of the school day went terrible. I had absolutely no tollorence for Mike and his friends. I didn't even bother to be nice to them, yet they kept following me everywhere. Did I have to scream at them that I hated them? They couldn't take a hint. I might have to make my statement more clear to the little creeps.

After school Alice told me she would go pick up her car, then drive us to Port Angeles for shopping. Joy. Wasn't shopping just a waist of money if you had clothes that fit you at home? Alice seemed to think that you should wear one outfit, then throw it away. But, Alice will be Alice.

I told Alice the directions to my house. Alice just laughed at me.

My face was a huge question mark.

"Oh, silly, Bella! I know where you live!" Alice said obviously, then skipped away.

Ahhh... Creepy much? Great. Now I had vampire stalkers. Is there anything else that I have missed?

I got in my truck and drove home. I told Charlie that I'd be out with my friend and he beamed.

"Great, Bells, come home whenever you want," Charlie told me. As if I wouldn't already do that. It's not as if I cared that there was school tomarrow.

I waited at the door for Alice. This was just great. I was going to go shopping. Me. Yes, there was someone out there who was trying to ruin me. And whoever that was, was doing a great job of it.

Alice drove up in her Porsch she told me about. I smiled. Okay, I had to admit I loved her car.

She rolled down the window and waved with a grin. I waved back. Then she motioned me to come to the car. I realized that I had been just standing there like a total idiot. Maybe that would make an innocent look. Sure...

I hopped to the other side of the car into the passenger seat. Alice beamed.

"Hey Bella!" she almost squealed.

"Hey Alice," I said back, happy. Alice was fun to be around. But I did not care for her. At least that's what I told myself.

"So, are you excited for our shopping spree?" she asked. Okay, that I needed to pretend to be happy for.

I smiled. "Of course!"

"Great!" Alice said, happy. "Well then, I guess we should start going!"

Alice slammed down the gas, and started heading out of Forks. I cringed, waiting for a crash. But actually, Alice was a good driver. I smiled and leaned back in my chair, content. Then a question popped in my mind.

"Hey, Alice, does your family know about this?" I asked, curious.

Alice rolled her eyes. "What are you my mother? Of course they know."

"Well... Uh, what I meant was- Aren't they upset?" I continued. I especially wanted to know Edward's reaction. For my plan, I told myself. I knew I was lying to myself a lot these days. I pushed that away.

"Oh, they're furious," Alice chirped, "They were even going to try to physically stop me. But I already saw that." Alice tapped the side of her head with her index finger when she said the last sentence.

That little pixie was devious. I could have laughed at that thought. Alice looked like a Saint, and was two thirds my size. Anything like Alice that was devious was very humorous.

"And by the way, Edward was only laughing because of what I said, he wasn't laughing at you... It's just.. Sometimes people get hurt when they call me something I don't like." Alice admitted.

Okay, I had to burst out laughing at that. Alice, hurting people? That I had to see. I was also glad that Edward wasn't laughing at me. It made me like him so much more. God why was I doing this?!?! Okay, I needed to get myself strait. I hated Edward Cullen. I said that to myself until my whole body felt nothing but hatred for Edward.

I realized that I had been silent for a little too long. I tried to compose myself, and give a normal response.

"Uh, okay, sure. Your just saying this for me to like your family aren't you?" I joked playfully.

Alice beamed. "Yeah I am. But it's still true! I can hurt people!"

I laughed. "Right."

Alice and I talked all the way to Port Angeles, though it wasn't a very long drive with Alice going so fast. I was upset that meant we would shop more.

I started to forget why I was doing this. Because I really wanted to spend time with Alice at the mall? Because I wanted to get away from Charlie? I thought for a moment. Wait! What are you doing? Remember the plan! Edward Cullen has to pay!!!! I shook myself for a moment, then got back into my character. Right. No more screw ups. I was not Alice friend anymore. I was only acting as her friend. Sure, let's go with that.  
I knew that I did like Alice in my mind, though I wasn't going to admit it, and my heart felt a little warmer inside. It didn't hurt so much. I smiled.

Alice parked in the parking lot in the town's mall. It was fairly big mall, and still busy, even on a Thursday.

I grimaced and walked inside with Alice, who was bouncing up and down.

I could have laughed at her.

I had brought all my money with me, which was a couple thousand that I had saved up because I had to look like I actually wanted to buy stuff. To my annoynce, Alice insisted that she should buy everything for me. I probably wasn't going to wear this stuff anyway. And I hated when other people tried to pay everything for me! I tried to protest, but Alice wouldn't budge. I finally sighed and thanked her.

"What are friends for?" she asked.

I cringed. I felt bad, knowing I was using her. But I tried to push that aside.

Alice took me to each and every store, no matter what it was. Even little tiny mini skirts that I couldn't breath in. She had me try on at least ten outfits, each time finally picking out one for me and one for her. I learned not to agrue.

By the time Alice said we were 'half way threw' my hands were covered in bags, hands to shoulders. I slouched on a bench, exhausted.

Alice had been fussing over two outfits in the last store and couldn't decide which one she wanted, so she had left empty handed. Now, she was going back to buy both.

I sighed. Alice was crazy.

A guy came over, sighed, a slouched next to me too.

I chuckled. "You stuck too?" I asked, teasing. I didn't know why I was being so casual with this stranger. I didn't even know him. But he felt... right. He was warm, like my own sun. I didn't know why I was being friendly. I was so cold to everyone else in the store. But these days, I didn't know how I was going to react to anything, so I guess that this shouldn't be a surprise.

He laughed wearily, and nervously. "Uh, yeah." He had a deep, husky voice. Nothing like Edward's velvet one, but beautiful just the same.

Oh great. Now I was comparing random strangers to Edward. Awesome.

The guy seemed tense, like he was mad. He wasn't mad at me was he?

I looked over at him the same time he did to me. I had to look up to see his face. Man, he was tall! He had very dark skin and wavy black hair. His face was child-like and he had huge dark brown eyes. He looked much older then I, and he was fairly good looking. I realized too late that I had been staring in awe at him. My cheeks got hot.

The look on the guys face was first relief, then worry. "Um, my name is Jacob Black."

"I'm Isabella but just call me Bella," I said. Why was I being nice to him?

Jacob held out his hand, and I shook it. His hand was really _hot_. In a bad or good way, I wasn't sure.

"So, who'd you get stuck with?" I asked.

"Um, my girlfriend, Leah," he said, sounding disappointed.

Wow. This guy was just all over her.

"So, who you here with?" he asked, tense. What was wrong with this dude?

"My friend, Alice," I said.

Jacob froze. "As in Alice Cullen?"

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, curious.

"Bella," Jacob said in a strained voice, "You should stay away from her."

"Why?" I asked, half pissed, half curious. Who was this guy to tell me who I should and shouldn't hang out with? But even if he didn't know it, he had a very good reason. Then I realized something.

Holy crap, did this guy know what the Cullens were? Then, what was he? Was he trying to protect me? Many questions ran threw my head, all of them unanswered, and confusing.

"Just- just believe me, alright? You seem like a sweet girl, and-" Jacob was cut off.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Alice's voice screeched.

I jumped and looked around to see Alice stomping toward us. Alice actually looked... Deadly. I really hope she wasn't going to kill me. Wait, was I just worried _Alice _was going to _hurt_ me? Ha.

Jacob put his arm in front of me, instantly protective. So, he was going to be all macho on me now? I bit back a smile. I kinda liked that.

"Don't take another step, you leech!" Jacob threatend in a low voice. Holy crap. Even I was scared.

Alice didn't look so impressed. "Look, dog! You better step away from my friend or else!"

"What about the treaty?" Jacob hissed.

"Does the treaty imply that we can't have friends?!" Alice sreeched. This was a new side to Alice that I'd never seen. It was maddening!

A crowd of confused and scared people had formed around us, and no doubt security would be here any second. Alice was crouched in attack mode, feet away from us, and Jacob was the same, his arm around me.

"Oh hell no!" Another girl's voice shrieked.

I turned to see a girl with dark skin, and long dark hair like Jacob. She looked a lot like Jacob. She stomped over here next to Jacob. She shot me a quick glare, then gave a wtf look to Jacob.

"Leah, it's okay. I can handle this," Jacob said pissed. I couldn't tell if he was pissed at Alice or Leah.

"Oh, so you brought a puppy play mate? That's so cute!" Alice broke in.

"Shut the Hell up you leech! Why don't you go find your parasites and get the hell away from Bella!" Jacob shouted.

"Jacob, it's okay. Alice is my friend," I reasoned him, now a little pissed. I hated how they talked about me as if I wasn't here. I wasn't a prize to be won. He was still glaring at Alice.

He forced himself to look at me. "Bella, look. You don't understan-"

I cut him off. I gave Jacob a knowing look. "Jacob, I know _everything_. Alice won't hurt me okay?" I gave him a small smile.

Jacob frowned. "Bella, are you sure?" He seemed weary to even let me out of his sight. He knew what Alice was, and was clearly very upset. But I was a big girl. I could easily take care of myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

Jacob hesitated, but finally took his arm away. I stood up and murmured, "See you," to Jacob.

"Maybe," Jacob murmured sadly.

I hesitated. I wanted to stay and comfort Jacob. He seemed so sad. I could sit in his lap and tell him everything would be alright. Then he would hold me and-

What the hell was I saying? I didn't want to comfort this stranger! First Edward, then Alice, now this dude?! I couldn't handle this!

Leah sat next to Jacob and put her arms around him, asking him if he was okay. I managed not to roll my eyes. Jacob's face was unreadable. I felt a pinch of jealousy for a millisecond. I finally shook that out of me.

I finally walked towards Alice, and she squeezed my hand and said threw gritted teeth, "Let's go."

It wasn't a suggestion. It was a command.

Alice didn't take her look away from Jacob and Leah until we were out of site.

She pulled me threw the crowd and out to the car. Once we got in the show began.

"OhmygoshBellaareyoualright?!?!" Alice practially yelled.

I had no idea what she had said.

"Huh?" I asked, like a total idiot.

"Did Jacob hurt you?" She asked frustrated.

"Oh, um, no. We just talked and stuff. Uh, how did you know him?" I was so freaking confused.

"He's from the Black family. They're... werewolves," she spit out. She said werewolves like most people said murderers.

Okay, I had never encountered a werewolf before. I mean, I had heard of them, but never seemed to pass their way. But from what I heard, they were no better then vampires. Amazing. The people that I'm unwillingly starting to care for are either vampires, or werewolves. Shit.

"Oh. Er, didn't expect that. Wait, what was that thing about a treaty?" I rambled.

"Okay, pay attention. I'm going to just sum it up for you," Alice began, "Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett moved to Forks a long time ago, before they found Jasper and I. They ran into the Quileute tribe. They had the werewolves, yada yada yada. Carlisle explained how we only drink animal blood, and no harm would come to anyone. They made a treaty. The tribe wouldn't go onto our land, and we wouldn't drink the blood of humans, or go onto their territory. Now, we've come again and the treaty is still intact. Also, I can't seem to see werewolves. My visions go blank. That's why I didn't come earlier, and I'm so sorry for that! And vampires also think that werewolves smell aweful, but I guess it's the same for the wolves to us."

Alice talked so fast I didn't understand half her words. It took a few moments to comprehend it all. Well damn. There was more going on that even I knew.

Wait a minute. That's why Jacob was so tense at first! He thought that I was a vampire because of my smell. But then he saw me blush and thought I was human, and that I had been around a vampire, and asked me if I had been with anybody. Then Alice walked in and proved his wrong theory. Weird though. I thought he smelled okay. He had a good smell actually. Like pine and the air after it rained.

Oh, okay. Pine and rain. Great. Now I'm just as crazy as Alice.

So, Jacob was a werewolf who was having a long life rivery with the people I was trying to destroy, and possibly cared about. He also thinks I'm human and that Alice is going to kill me. Well, now that's all cleared up. Now my life was completely Hell. Thanks world and all it's glory.

"So, what do I do?" I asked, a bit dizzy from all this information.

Alice gave me a warning look. "Stay away from Jacob Black."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the Mall it was late, and we decided to buy dinner. There was a small diner nearby and we decided to go there. It was empty except for us, so we talked loudly, and didn't care. We talked about everything and anything. Places we've been, things we've done. I carefully skipped the part after I left Renee. I knew in my mind that I was really liking Alice. After dinner, Alice drove me home.

When we pulled up to my house Alice turned to me and said, "That was really fun, we should go and do that again."

"Um, yeah, but Alice... I have something to tell you..."

Alice raised her eyebrow.

"I, uh, don't really, exactly, like shopping," I admitted. I wouldn't be able to do that again. It was torture.

Alice laughed. "Oh, I already knew that."

"What?" I asked confused.

"It was all over your face at the mall," she said, as if it were obvious. Oops.

Alice laughed at the look on my face.

"Maybe bowling or something next time?" I asked hopeful.

Alice laughed. "Bowling it is."

I smiled. "Bye, Alice."

"See ya, Bella."

I hopped out of the car, and went inside with my shopping bags. Charlie gave me a look when I came inside.

"Did you spend all that money?" Charlie asked, trying very hard not to make me mad.

Just because I was nice to Alice didn't mean I was going to turn all goody goody.

"No Alice bought this for me," I snapped, then went upstairs.

I slammed my door, and let all the bags fall to the ground. I put on some pajamas Alice bought for me; blue silk. Alice said blue looked best on me, though no one would see me at night.

I went under the covers and layed in bed. I had some serious thinking to do.

First was Alice. I mean, she was the exact opposite of me. But I was laughing and having fun with her without even trying. God did she drug me?! What the hell was wrong with me? I thought for a moment. I finally decided that I could have fun with her and possibly be her friend without caring. I wasn't as much of an idiot to say I completely disliked Alice. She was... well, Alice.

Next was Jacob. I mean, I just met him. But i felt as if I'd known him for years. I wanted to be close to him. But he was a werewolf! A sworn enemy of the vampire! Well, I was a half vampire, so did that mean he was my half enemy? Oh god this wasn't making any sense. Alice had said to stay away from Jacob.... But he felt so warm. Like my personal sun, just hovering over me. Wasn't warmth a good thing? Jacob was such a mystery to me still...

Finally, there was Edward. I pondered about Edward for the longest of the three. I knew that I was attracted to him, I mean, everyone was. He was a vampire. He was made that way! But I was never atttracted to vampires before, and I'd seen my fair share of them.... But was the more then beneath the surface with Edward? I tried to push him away, but the more I tried, the more I wanted to be close to him. My mind said kill him. My heart said hold him.

It was like my conscience and my mind were having a fight.

All of a sudden, a familiar song popped into my head. How odd... Soon I had the lyrics stuck in my head-

_If there's prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. _

_No man is worth the aggrevation! That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_(Who d'ya think your kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right threw you.)_

_Ohhh noo!!!_

_(Girl ya can't conceal it. We know how your feeling, and who your thinking of.)_

_Ohh... No chance, no way! I won't say it, No, No._

_(You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh, oh!)_

_It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love._

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson. It feels so good when you start out. _

_My head is screaming get a grip girl! Unless your dying to cry your heart out! Ohhh!_

_(You keep on denying, who you are and how your feeling. Baby were not buying. Hun, we saw ya hit the ceiling!)_

_Ohh nooo!_

_(Face it like a grown up! When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad!)_

_Oh. No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no._

_(Give up, give in! Check the grin, your in love!)_

_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!_

_(Your doing flips, read our lips, your in love!)_

_Your way of base, I won't say it! Get of my case, I won't say it!_

_(Girl don't be proud, it's okay your in love.)_

_Oh!! At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.... _

Wait, wasn't this a love song? I wasn't in love with Edward! I mean, okay, I couldn't deny that I was attracted to him. But I just met him! There's no way I could love him... But I could see myself falling in love with him. We could be holding hands, holding each other, and-

Oh, what was I saying? Edward hated me anyway. It's not like anything would happen. My best bet would be to get over him as soon as possible.

Later, I don't know when, I finally drifted off to sleep....

_I was running after him. He was escaping. He _knew_. He knew _everything_. He was almost gone. He would tell. And that will be the end for me. _

_Hold on a second. Didn't I already have this dream? But this time, I'm watching it. I'm watching myself running after Leon._

_"Wait!" Myself called desperately to him, "Let me explain!"_

_Fresh, hot, tears were running down my face._

_I touched my own cheek, as if the tear were there. I looked at the mess I was. My hair was messy and tangled, eyes red, tears down my face, and body covered in sweat. I cringed. This was no better then experiencing it myself._

_"Leon, please!" I had called again._

_I'd known it was my fault. I knew I had done this to him. I was way out of hand. I shouldn't have kept it a secret._

_Damn I was so stupid! _

_"Leon, it's not what you think!" Myself called. _

_But it had been. Almost everything had. And he knew it. _

_How had this happened to me? _Why_ had this happened to me? Everything had been so perfect!_

_I was loosing him. He was still faster than me. He would tell. I had no idea what to do._

_Trees blurred behind myself._

_"Leon, you have it wrong! Please speak to me!" I tried again._

_And this time, he did._

_"Don't talk to me, Bella! I hate you and what you've done!" He yelled at me from a distance._

_Only this time something was wrong, and different. That wasn't Leon's voice. It was a velvet, musical, voice. A voice I could never forget._

_"No!" I screamed as I watched myself._

_I looked over to see it was Edward running away, hatred on his face._

**DON'T KILL ME!!!! Of course Bella and Jacob have to feel for each other! If your a real Twilight fan, you know that! I'm trying to stick to the real story as much as possible here. More reviews, more chapters!**

**Okay, I have to say this chapter was really fun to write, and that was why it was done so quick! Haha surprise, suirprise? Jacob seemed so yummy in this chapter! Don't you just want to keep him here forever?**

**The song that Bella got stuck in her head was I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules. Look it up on Youtube, it's a great song! **

**Disclaimer-**

**I don't own Hercules or the song or Youtube**

**idk might need to say that!**


	7. Chapter 6 Romeo and Fooliet

**Okay here's chapter 6! I'm sure this chapter will make you all very happy, because it sure made me happy! There's a surprise in here that you will never expect! =O**

**Disclaimer-**

**Edward- Say it**

**Me- No**

**Edward- Say it**

**Me- No!**

**Edward- God damn it say it!**

**Me- Ug! I don't own Twilight!**

**Edward- I never said you did? I just wanted you to say your on my team. *Edward walks away dissapointed***

**Me- But I am!**

**Chapter 6- Romeo and Fooliet**

I woke up breathing fast, heart pounding. God damn Edward. He couldn't just let me rest in peace. What the hell was wrong with him!? How did he drive me insane like this? Sure, say it's not his fault that he's so gorgeous and cruel and loving and hateful! He was playing me like a violin. Why did he have to live in Forks? Why?! Out of all the places in the world. He made me crazy, in a good and a bad way.

I sat up and sighed. Well, at least it was Friday. But I needed the one thing that kept me sane yesterday, or I'd just might loose it. Blood.

So, just like last night, I took off for Port Angeles.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got back home and took a shower. It washed away all my problems... For about 10 minutes. Then it was back to the real world and all its hatefulness. I got dressed in a black, V-neck, shirt that showed my curves, and a pair of skinny jeans. Alice had bought me this stuff. She would be happy that I was wearing it.

I put on a pair of Ugg boots, and swung on my backpack. Time to go back to Hell, or as parenta called it, school.

Taking my truck to school was fine if you liked going deaf because of the engine. For once, I hated my hearing skills. They just made life a whole lot worse.

I parked at the school and ran inside to English, realizing that I was late.

"Oh, nice of you to join us Ms. Swan," said Ms. Dale in a man-like voice. I could tell why she was still a Ms.

"Nice to be here," I said sarcasticly before I could stop myself. Oops.  
There were a few snickers in the room.

frowned. "Sit now, unless you enjoy the principles office."

I slouched and went to the back of the class, and sat down.

"Now, as I was saying, we are starting a wonderful classic! Romeo and Juliet!"

Okay, this would be easy. I read it about eight times.

"I assume you all have read it, and if you haven't, there is a room called the library down the hall. You may find it useful," She continued.

Suddenly, my a very stupid idiot had to walk threw the door. My heart stopped beating for a second.

"Mr. Cullen I don't remember you in my class," Ms. Dale said in a bored voice.

Edward grimaced and said, "Sorry, I'm transfering to your higher class."

"I see, now take a seat." Edward took a seat to the opposite side of the class.

What. The. Hell. Was he stalking me now? What was his problem?! He couldn't just leave me alone, the little bastard. I clutched my pencil, when it snapped.

No one had heard it, except for Edward and he turned and saw me. He went still.

Oh, cut the act Cullen. I'm not an idiot. I know you know I'm in this class!

I glared at him.

Edward looked sorry that he had even stepped in the room. Well, he was going to be real sorry after class.

I stared at the wall and tried to imagine Edward wasn't across the room from me. Ms. Dale droaned on and on and Romeo and Juliet. She asked everyone to raise there hands if they thought the play was as amazing as she did.

Everyone, probably not knowing what the hell she was talking about, raised there hands after looking at one another. I was about to raise my hand to. Romeo and Juliet was a beloved classic. Just then, Edward raised his hand too. For that, and that reason only, I kept my hand down. I wouldn't agree with Edward on anything.

Ms. Dale raised her eyebrow at me. "Is there something you object to, Ms. Swan?"

I shrugged nonchaulantly. "The play just doesn't make sense to me."

"That's because you can't comprehend it," Edward mumbled.

Everyone in the room snickered. I even thought I saw Ms. Dale snicker too. I shot him a death glare. He looked smug. Was flipping kidding me? I was about to flip him off, when Ms. Dale's man-voice got my attention.

"Oh! A little bickering, eh? Well then, let's have a little debate. Cullen, Swan, up and center."

Was she serious? This wasn't freaking debate class! No way in Hell was I going up there. Edward walked to the front, while I leaned back in my chair, arms folded. Yeah, right.

"I am going to ask you again Ms. Swan, or your grade will be damaged serverely."

Okay, I'm sure that was blackmail. But I wasn't about to fail.

Reluctantly, I got up infront of the class. Everyone was now leaning in, their full attention on us. Oh, now they pay attention.

"Okay Mr. Cullen, let's start with you."

Edward nodded. "Romeo and Juliet is one of the most well written plays in the world. It shows that no matter how much the world is against the couple, they stay united. It truely shows, that they'll love each other to death. But Shakespear shows that sometimes death is the price you need to pay."

I snorted. Ms. Dale glared. "Ms. Swan?"

"Well, lets get this straight. They first see each other for two seconds. Now there all madly in love. Sure, of course that would happen. And even though there family's are agaisnt each other, they still sneak out. I mean, there family's have to hate each other for a reason, right?! Don't they love there family too?!" I was getting mad. "They barely know each other! What if they weren't meant to be? Then what?! They just walk away?!?!" I was in hysterics now. "What is Juliet had this big secret from Romeo? And she does something real bad! Then Romeo sees her and gets the story a bit wrong! Then Romeo would never know the true stories because he goes and tells everyone to be noble and dies for her?!?! Then Juliet is on the run and she's ruined her whole life!"

I was breathing hard, tears flowing down my cheeks. Everyone stared with there mouths open at me, not knowing what to say.

Oh god, did I just say that out loud? I knew wasn't talking about Romeo and Juliet anymore. This was an entirely different, twisted, messed up, story. And I just announced it to the entire class. Shit.

I ran out of the room without a word. I ran into my car, not knowing where else to go. I sat in there for who knows how long, crying. I wanted to let all my pain and hurt out, but it never seemed to go away. More tears came until I could cry no more. I had only one thing on my mind. Oh god, what had I done to Leon?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally, after awhile, I felt someone hop into the passengers side of my car. I turned over in a defensive crouch, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Alice sighed. "Relax, it's just me."

I sat up straight. I probably looked a mess. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw what happened in a vision, and thought you might need me. I ran here right after class. So do you need a friend?" Alice looked incredibly sincere. I couldn't help but believe her.

I meakly nodded my head. Then I had to burst into tears all over again. Alice put her arms around me and rocked back and forth.

"Shh..." She said, "It's going to be alright."

After like what seemed forever I finally managed to get a hold of myself.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," I managed.

Alice shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about... Do you want to talk about it?"

I quickly shook my head. That was the last thing I needed.

Alice nodded understandingly. I sighed. Alice helped me so much. I felt a great lift from my heart. That was the second time Alice had done something like that. I needed her now more then ever.

I looked at the clock in my car. Shit. I had been in here for 3 hours!

"Do you want to go back?" Alice asked cautiously.

I contemplated that. Everyone would stare. They'd whisper about me. They'd ask me questions. They'd think I was insane. But then again, they would do the exact same thing tomarrow. I might as well get it over and done with now.

I nodded, and started to head back outside. Alice caught my arm and said, "Wait!"

She made me look into the mirror and I saw what a mess I was. My eyes were bloodshot red, there were tear stains down my cheeks, and my hair looked like a tornadoe had hit it.

Alice reachued into her backpack and took out a brush and a kneenex. Why was that even in there? I thought it would be better not to ask. Alice wiped my cheeks and combed my hair until I looked normal... Well, normal as I'd ever be.

We walked back outside, Alice on my left, stuck like glue. I didn't mind.

It was my lunch break so I headed to the cafetiria. As I expected, everyone stared, whipered, and looked at me like I needed a mental hospital. I probably did. Too bad no one could even get me near one before I killed them first.

I quickly rushed to the nearest table and sat down. I used my hair as a curtain and looked down.

"I'll go get some food," Alice whispered.

I meakly nodded. Everyone stared. What were they waiting for, me to start dancing on the table? Didn't they have some life they needed to get back to? No, they probably didn't.

Alice got back to the table with two trays, one for me, one for her. I dug into whatever was on my plate, while Alice just sat there.

We made small talk, like nothing was wrong. She invited me to come over Sunday, and I quickly made it so she would come over to my house instead. I couldn't face the Cullen's now after what happened.

I looked over to the Cullen's table. They all stared at me, faces unreadable. They didn't look mad, but they didn't look happy either. I wasn't going to waste my breath trying to figure it out. They had no buisness with me, I had no buisness with them. Only Alice was even aloud to say one word to me. The rest of them could rot in Hell.

When lunch was over I reluctantly went to my next class. Everyone seemed to lean away from me, as if I was a bomb about explode any second now. That was probably a good idea.

I ignored them and, for once, listened to the teachers. They looked at me strangely too. Great. Even the teacher's gossipped about me. Humans were heartless. But then again, so was I.

When I went to Biology class, I didn't look at Edward. I tried to pretend that he wasn't there, and that all my problems went away. I was just a normal, teenage girl trying to make it threw class. But of course, I wasn't.

All of a sudden a felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see Edward's worried face.

"Um, Bella, the bell rang," He said cautiously. He was probably worried that I was some insane person that would punch him. Well, yeah, he was right about that last part.

I looked around to realized the class was empty except for us and Mr. Banner, who was filing papers.

"Oh," I said. I didn't move.

"You too better get going," Mr. Banner said, "And I better not see you two here when I get back." Then he rushed off to who knows where.

I sat still for a moment in a awkward silence.

"Are you okay?" Edward finally asked.

"Yeah, super," I mumbled unconvinsoningly.

"Do you want to, uh, talk about it?" Edward asked. He was just as bad at this as I was.

"No," I said. I looked up at him. I couldn't breath for a second. His face was a lot closer then I had expected. He was inches away from my face, his eyes staring into mine, unreadable. Oh, sweet lord. He smelled unique and amazing. I just wanted to stay there and inhale him all day. His eyes were very dark gold next to his pale skin. His bronze hair was a mess, but I loved it that way.

"I'm so sorry about whatever I did," Edward murmered. I thought I was going to die when I saw the way his lips moved. "I transferred back into my old class, so there wouldn't be any problems." We were leaning into each other now.

Before I knew it his lips were gently touching mine. They were cool and I loved the feeling of them against mine. I slowly moved my mouth from his and opened my eye to look at him.

He was staring at me, a smile on his face.

I thought I was going to melt. That was the first time he ever genuinely smiled. Not some sarcastic smirk, not a nasty grin, but a whole-hearted, warm, smile. It was a crooked smile. A smile I would never forget. A smile that would always stay close to my heart. It was my smile.

My heart felt warmer then it had in days.

I, too, found myself smiling. Then it hit me. I had just kissed Edward Cullen. The guy who made it hurt in the first place.

I stumbled out of my chair and grab my bags awkwardly.

"Um, I have to go," I murmered, then I ran out the room, stumbling. I, Isabella Maria Swan, never stumbled.

The last look on Edward's face was shock and dissappointment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I went threw the rest of the school day in a daze. I didn't notice anyone or anything. All I could think was that I had kissed Edward Cullen. I thought about a reasonable solution to why I did so. I was caught off guard. My hormones had taken over me because I was attracted to him. Oh, yeah, that's it. Great, now I sounded like my mom.

Everything was toned out until Alice came bouncing to my car.

"Isabella Swan you have some explaning to do!" Alice shouted. Crap.

"About what?" I asked innocently.

"About how you kissed-"

"Shhh!" I said hurriedly. I looked around to see if anyone had heard. I got a few stares, but that was it.

Alice closed her mouth. She crossed her arms and waited for an explanation

"Okay, yes, I kissed him," I whispered. "But it meant nothing! I was just caught up in the moment."

Alice gave me a look.

"Alice, that kiss meant _nothing_." I lied. Okay, well, I had to lie. There was no way I was going to admit that the kiss was special, not even to myself.

Alice raised an eyebrow, but didn't object. She sighed. "Fine." But I had a feeling she didn't believe me.

"I'll see you Sunday, okay?" I asked.

"3:00," Alice responded. She made a small wave and went to her car. Her family was still in the car, including Edward. And from what I saw, he looked crushed.

I made myself believe I was just seeing things. I shook my head, as if I could push all the bad stuff out. Then I sighed, got into my truck, and drove home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I layed in my bed, nothing but Edward on my mind. That night I had gotten home, thought about Edward, ate dinner, thought about Edward, got into my pajamas, thought about Edward, climbed into bed, and now I was thinking about Edward. Had I gotten an obsession to him? Oddly, I didn't seem to mind. Oh, god, what was I saying?

Charlie smiled at me a lot this afternoon.

"You look.... happy," Charlie mused.

"Why is that a problem?" I had snapped.

I had looked in the bathroom mirror, looking for any signs that was different about me. My skin was still a chalky pale. My brown hair looked like mud. My eyes, were well, my eyes. Nothing had seemed changed about me. Then why had I felt so enitely different? My heart didn't hurt any more, but it didn't exactly feel loved. Edward's kissed couldn't have changed me, could it? I still felt like the bitter, unloved me. But the pain was gone. It felt as if Alice and Edward were recovering me.

I gently touched my lips. The lips Edward had kissed today. The lips that I now loved for being there. I felt the kiss still lingere there. I wanted to replay that scene over and over again. But... I couldn't remember it. Next time I needed to savor the moment. Huh? What next time?! There would never _be_ a next time! What the hell was wrong with me? I sighed and rolled over on my stomach. I asked myself that question a lot these days.

I finally knew what was wrong with me.

Edward Cullen.

I was thankful that he had stopped the pain, but really, all he was going to do was tear me down again. This was as far as Edward could go. He wouldn't get closer then he already is. I'd make sure of that.

But when I fell asleep, I didn't have any more nightmares waiting for me.

**Awwwww! Didn't you just love that Chapter? They finally kissed! But do you guys honestly think that the'd fall in love and Jacob was gone forever? Hell no! He'll be back to help little Bella and her worries. I mean, what the Hell would happen if we left out Jake? Your reviews will make the turn out of this story! If I don't get enough, I'll do something crazy like Bella and Mike! Don't test me, because I'll do it....**


	8. Chapter 7 Truth and Lies

**Alrighty! Heres Chapter 7! THanks to all who review, I love you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Ahhhhhh I sadly don't own Twilight. Don't sue me you creepos!**

**Chapter 7- Truth and Lies**

I woke up next morning to the doorbell ringing. I groaned. Who the hell would even think of ringing the doorbell at this time of day? Didn't they know who lived here? I put my pillow on top of my head and tried to go back to sleep, waiting for the intruder to leave.

The door bell rang again. I screamed. I glared out the window to see Newton there. His van was fully of people laughing and yelling. Why the hell was Newton here? I skimmed my thoughts of why he would be here. Then I remembered he had talked about some beach trip. Shit. Why the hell had I agreed? Oh, yeah. I had been some fake, dumb ass, goody-too-shoes. Maybe he'd just leave... But the look on Newton's face said otherwise.

I sighed.

I looked around my room. I realized I had nothing to do today. Great. I contemplated what to do for the longest time.

Newton, or nothing?

Nothing, or Newton?

Both options sucked, but I realized if I didn't go, I might just kill someone out of boredom. Literally.

I got ready as fast as I could. I took a shower, put on a simply black bikini, put shorts and a t-shirt over it, put on flipflops, and brushed my hair and teeth. It took me all about 20 seconds. Then I looked out the window. It was actually sunny for once. Well, that was good and bad. Good, because it wouldn't ran, which would annoy the hell out of me. And bad, because the sun made me... uncomfortable. I guess it came with the perks of being a half vampire. Joy.

I made my way downstairs and opened the door. There, stood Mike. He looked like I had just made his day. Probably had.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said cheerfully.

"Hi Mike." I forced a smile.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about our beach plan," he admitted.

"Of course not," I lied cooly. What was the point of living forever if you didn't become an expert lier? Trust me, I've had a lot of practice.

"Well, come on! You can have shotgun," He promised. I'd rather not.

Mike and I walked to his truck. I tried not to cringe against the sun's glare. Damn weather. He opened the door for me, and I reluctantly got in.

Oh god, what did he think I was? Some damn damsal in distress? He was the last thing from a gentleman, and I a princess. He thought I would think that was polite? He didn't do it out of politeness. He did it because he wanted to hook up with me. Newton was dumber then I thought.

Everyone became quite when I got in the van. There were about six people in the car. There was Eric, Tyler, Lauren, Angela, Ben, and Jessica. They all stared wide eyed. Ha. They were scared because they thought they had a crazy person in there van. Except what they had was worse. I raised my eyebrow. They all looked away. I snorted.

"Hey, guys, Bella's here!" Mike exclaimed, as if it weren't already obvious.

One of them, Angela I think, smiled timidly. I made a sarcastic smile back.

"Nice to see you all," I said threw gritted teeth.

After that, I turned I looked out the window.

Mike awkwardly started to drive to where ever we were going.

After a while, people began to chat again. Mike tried to start a conversation with me, each time failing. He stopped after a while. How could that guy still like me? I had been a nut case. Damn idiot.

Pretty soon, we were in the forest and driving. I started to see houses after a half hour or so. Then we pulled up in a parking lot. Everyone got out and started walking to the beach. They carried beach balls, towels, and a bunch of beach bags. It was barely 70, and they were acting as if it were 90 degrees. I rolled my eyes.

We soon got to the beach. It wasn't very crowded, and the beach was a little rocky. Everyone started walking. I stayed put, and glared up at the blue sky. Why did it have to be sunny? They walked up all the way to the shore, farthest from the trees. Really?

Mike gave me a strange look, then signaled me over. I sighed.

I tried to go at a quick paist, but compared to human speed, I was running like crazy. I finally skidded over to them. They didn't even seem to notice. I stood there, uncomfortable in the sun.

Reluctantly, I took of my flipflops, shirt, and and shorts. It was barely bareable, having most of my skin revealed to the sun. Then I stepped back, into the water. I felt a small sensation shiver up my spine. All of a sudden, I felt comfortable under the sun, even a little warm. I smiled a little. This felt... nice. I stepped out of the water and the feeling went away completely. I placed my feet back in imediately. The warm sensation washed over me again. Wow. I had heard that vampires were almost made for the water, but this was totally new.

Okay, I had to admit it. I had been terrified of the water when I was a little kid. I've never even been swimming before, let alone know how to even swim. Weirdly, I was glad I came to the beach.

I realized then that everyone was staring at me. Well, the boys were staring with their mouths open. The girls were more, glaring. What? Did I have something on my face? I touched my face. It felt smooth, not like anything was on it. Then I realized the boys weren't staring at me, they were staring at my chest. Didn't those dickheads have anything better to do?

I glared.

"Unfortutately boys, my face is up here," I growled.

The boys looked up at me, faces red. I quickly turn around, and walked into the water. But that probably wasn't any better. They'd just stare at my ass.

I walked deeper and deeper until the water was to my shoulders. Though it was probably ice cold, it felt cool to me. I turned to see the guys trying to put there feet in, then backing away, cringing.

I laughed at them.

I don't know why, or how, but soon I was swimming. I wasn't even trying. It came natural to me, like breathing. I was grinning like an idiot, and splashing around, as if I were 8. I didn't even care. I couldn't remember being this happy in a long time. I soon became exhausted, and went up back to shore.

I asked Mike if I could use his towel, and he seemed thrilled to let me. I managed not to roll my eyes. I layed underneath an umbrella, away from the sun. I layed there, and closed my eyes.

I layed there for who knows how long, finally relaxed. Later, I heard a bunch of people coming to the beach. I opened my eyes. Most of the people I had seen around my school, in their 'cliques'. But other were native american looking, some of them unnaturally huge. I reconized a girl from who knows where. She had her arm around another guys waist. She had long, black hair. I squinted and looked closer. Before I could remember someone called my name.

"Bella!" called a husky voice. I turned to see Jacob come running towards me.

"Jacob?" I called, getting up.

Jacob grinned from ear to ear and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Bella!" He cried. It felt nice to have his arms around me.

"Jacob... Can't.... Breath..." I manage to choke out.

He laughed. "Sorry." Jacob put me down, and looked down at me. Damn. This guy was even taller standing up! He was like a mountain to me. What was he, 6 foot 8?

Everyone was now staring at us curiously. I ignored them.

"Oh, bella, what happened to you?" Jacob cried.

"Uh, nothing?" It sounded like a question.

"But- but- the Cullen!" He said again. He spat out the name Cullen. Well, at least we had one thing in common.

I laughed. "Oh, yes. Alice is a force not to be messed with."

Jacob frowned, not finding my humor funny. He leaned in a sniffed, then made a discusting face.

"You've been with them still," He accused.

"Yup," I said shamelessly.

"Bella, they're.. dangerous!"

"So am I," I teased. Too bad it was true.

Jacob frowned, and stared at me. I had to admit, I was a little touched. Jacob seemed so worried about me. He barely even knew me. He obviously knew the Cullens were dangerous, but what he didn't know that I was too. I thought that I should tell him.

"Jacob-" I was cut off.

"Jacob," said a low voice. I looked to see a guy nearly as big as Jacob.

"Sam," Jacob said nervously, "This is Bella."

Sam gave me a stiff nod. He was furious, and he wasn't even trying to hide it. He looked like he was about to attack any second. He seemed really sad that there were witnesses around. I raised my eyebrow at the hell did he think he was?

"So very nice to meet you," I spat out.

Sam glared. "You too... leech."

That's when he had gone to far.

I marched up to him in fury. My face only reached his chest, but like that was going to stop me. I slammed my pointer finger into his chest. "Who the hell are you to be calling me that? You don't even know me! You don't know what your damn talking about! So I'd shut the hell up if I were you!"

Sam blinked and looked down out me, astonished. His 'posse' had gathered around, glaring at me. They were furious. All were huge. I had one guess. Werewolves. Those damn things were going down.

I put my fist up when Jacob grabbed it.

"Bella, um, let me talk to them for a minute okay?" Jacob asked nervously. I gave him an 'are you damn serious' look. Jacob gave me a pleading look. I relucting put my fist down, glaring at Sam. He returned the glare.

Jacob pulled Sam over by the woods. The posse followed. I stood there with my arms crossed. People gave me weird looks. It was none of their damn buisness. I glared at all of them and said, "What?! You have something to share?!"

They all looked alarmed, backed away, and started talking to each other nervously.

I snorted. I probably looked like some syco bitch. Yeah, I pretty much was at the moment. But hey, I had a pretty good reason to be. My mood swings had gone of the chart. I had been a happy person minutes ago, and now look. I learned to just go with it and not agrue.

I looked over to see Sam looking at me. He seemed sorry. I snorted again. He damn should be.

He and Jacob walked over. Jacob looked relieved.

"Bella.. I'm so sorry about what I said. That was way out of line," Sam confessed.

"Damn was," I retorted.

"Bella," Jacob said, "Sam's sorry. He thought you were, well, one of them." There was no way I could possibly stay mad with him looking like that. Damn Jacob. How the hell did he do that?

I sighed. "It's... okay," I allowed.

Sam looked relieved.

"Bella, come with us. I want you to meet everyone." Jacob said.

"Are you damn serious?" I blurted out. He had to be joking.

"Well... yes. I want everyone to know who they're protecting."

"Protecting?!" I screeched.

Jacob sighed. "Bella, you have know idea what your dealing with."

"Oh I sure damn do! Jacob, Alice won't hurt me. I know what she is. Besides, I'd kick her ass first. Just drop it, okay?"

Jacob and Sam shared a look.

"Bella, please? For me?" Jacob asked, his eyes in mine. Holy crap, how did he do that? That was damn unfair. He was so dead for this.

"Fine," I spat.

Jacob beamed. "Come on,." He starting walking back to the forest.

Forget that. I ran. Damn sun. Damn sun. Damn sun. I ran to the shade of the trees, right by the wolves. They stepped back, alarmed. Some of them raised an eyebrow, others looked pleased. All of the were confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't flatter yourselves, mutts."

They all looked at each other, then glared.

Jacob came over and teased, "Eager, are we?"

"You wish," I muttered.

Jacob laughed.

"Hey, guys, this is my... friend, Bella," Jacob introduced.

A couple of guys were checking me out. Others had some dignity and smiled politely. Most of them glared.

"You have a parasite here?" sneered one guy.

So, that's how they were going to be? I took a step foward when Jacob quickly said, "She's _not_ a vampire. But she is friends with the pixie Cullen."

Most of them stared wide eye at me. I could almost here the clicks in the brains as they got what happened.

The same guy shrugged. "I hate her already."

I snorted. "I would hate you, but then I'd have to care. Obviously you do."

A couple of guys barked laughter. The one guy didn't look amused.

"Um, Bella," Jacob interrupted, "let me introduce you. Here's Embry and Quil, Jared and Paul, Seth, Collin and Brady, you already met our leader, Sam.... and Leah's off somewhere...." Jacob winced at Leah's name. Sam patted him on the the back. What the hell was going on?

Paul turned out to be the one that hated me. Damn guy didn't know what he was in for.

A few guys murmured heys.

"Uh, hi," I said. Wow, way to not be an idiot Bella.

"Bella, we need to discuss some stuff with you private." Jacob looked shameless.

Ah, hell no.

**Mwahahahaha Cliffhanger! I was really bored so I cut this chapter short. Same thing, more reviews, quicker chapters! Feel free to ask questions!**


	9. Chapter 8 Yes, I have damn problems

**%&*%!#$^*&%$!#!!!! I'm sooo sorry!!! Two months? I know. I'm evil. I had huge writer block! And then I went back to check my old chapters, and yes, they were SHIT!!! So I went back and started changing some stuff which changed other stuff which practically changed the whole damn story. So you know what? Screw this. Screw my shit writing, screw my anger, SCREW. IT. ALL. I'm just gonna write that crap that comes to my head. A terrible excuse, yes, but it's true. Chapters are going to be smaller, since I have no time.**

**Ah, yes. Last chapter we got bitchy Bella in full mode! Much better then quite Bella. Cmon, Everyone loves a great bitch, and you know it. I'm going to continue with bitchy Bella until I feel tired with that. Who knows? She might go all emo on us. =O But until then your stuck with the bitch we all love.**

**I have to thank everyone for your reviews! This is amazing! I decided I was being a little hard on reviews, but all I'm asking for is 5. Not hard, right?**

**Also, in a probably unsuccessful attempt to get more reviews, I will give everyone who reviews a sneak peak of the next chapter. Yes, I know, hold your applause. I want to thank everyone again and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Yes, A very long A/N. **

**WARNING- THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE FAINT AT HEART. VERY BIG POTTY MOUTH FROM BELLA, BUT YOU KNOW YOU ALL LOVE IT!**

**Disclaimer- Sorry for any confusion, but Twilight is not mine. Wow, I disclaimer.**

**Chapter 9- Yes, I have damn problems**

_Previously on Fading Light... (I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT!)_

_"Uh, hi," I said. Wow, way not to be an idiot Bella._

_"Bella, we need to discuss some stuff with you in private," Jacob said shamelessly._

_Ah, Hell no!_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Fuck no," I practically growled. "I'm already talking to you guys. Don't push it."

Jacob sighed. Then, out of the blue, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like I was a little kid. Compared to his size, I probably was. I screamed. What the fuck was he doing?

"What the fuck?" I yelled. I flailed my arms and legs around like a fish out of water. It did no fucking good. People were staring. A couple of the wolves were checking out my ass. Why the fuck did anyone do something? Did they really not care? Were people that fucking mental? Well, hell. Everyone in Forks was fucking mental. Including me. I probably looked like a little kid throwing a tantrum. Fuck this town.

"This is for your own good," Jacob said seriously, but I could hear the smile in his voice. He was fucking enjoying this. Then he started walking into the forest. I heard some of his friends snicker.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" I grumbled. "You all are so fucking dead." I knew Jacob's walking was making my ass bounce up and down, and everyone was fucking watching, the pervs.

Jacob just merely chuckled. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You know, you kind of look like a furious kitten."

All of his friends snickered. There was fucking something wrong with all of us. I had seen Jacob twice now, and we were acting like we'd known eack other forever. It felt like I had. Ah, shit, what the fuck was I doing? Bella fucking Swan does not do sappy. Didn't he just call me a furious kitten? I focused on that, and my anger rose.

"Very fucking funny Jacob," I yelled. "You know what? _Fuck_._ You_."  
"I'd love to," Jacob said back, cheerful. Fucking bastard.

We were deep inside the forest now. We were in a small clearing, one that reminded me of a similar one with a lot of painful memories. Jacob dropped me and I screamed. He caught me inches from the ground, chucking. I growled, and I was trying hard not to punch something.

Jacob put me up right looking amused.

"Did you just fucking growl?" He asked.

"Did you just fucking carry me into here agaisnt my will?" I questioned him back.

Jacob just grinned. "That's kinda sexy, you know."

I rolled my eyes. Now _that_, was fucking rediculous.

"Really sexy," Jacob said again.

"Do I turn you on?" I asked teasingly.

"Fuck yes," he teased, but there was a small meaning behind his words. I bit my lip, but ignored it.

I heard snickers around us. I looked and saw the wolves around us. I forgot they were even here. God, they were so damn annoying. I mentally debated whether I should throw a stick to see if they would go after it, so I could run away.

I sighed. "Okay, lets get this fucking over with."

"We need you to stay away from the Cullens," Paul blurted.

MY mouth made a little O as I was about to retort something back, but Jacob beat me to it.

"Fucking, Paul," Jacob yelled, "We were going to ease her into it."

Paul shrugged. "Sorry." He didn't look fucking sorry at all.

"No damn way," I said defensively. Alice was my fucking friend, even if I was only after Edward. That wasn't any of their fucking buisness.

"Yes damn way," Jacob said firmly, but there was a smile playing on his lips. Damn his stubborness.

"What is your fucking problem?" I asked, annoyed now.

"The Cullens," Jacob told me.

"Oh yeah? Well there's going to be a problem with your face pretty soon!" How dare he tell me who I can hang out with? He wasn't my fucking dad. Hell, even my dad couldn't fucking do that. I was threw with playing around. Game on bitches.

The wolves snickered. I turned to glare at them. They looked shocked at my expression. That's right, bitches. Bella Fucking Swan.

"What? You don't think I can ruin your already shitty faces?" I asked pissed.

Someone coughed and mumbled, "Anger issues."

Did they have some sort of death wish they were secretly hiding? Oh, wait. They still thought I was human. God, they were stupid. Well they had a big surprise pretty soon if they didn't shut the hell up. Yeah, I was pretty violent. But what right did they have to judge me? I had been threw to much shit in my life and I was pretty tired of it. Did they really expect me to be the same? Well I was damn pissed at them.

"Oh, I'll show you anger issues," I growled.

I started marching over to the wolves when Jacob put his arm around me.

"Bella, please," Jake said, sounding a bit shocked and hurt at my expression. "You can't take them."

I looked at Jacob. What. The. Fuck. You know, I was starting to like Jacob. He just ruined that. _I_ can't take them? Oh yeah, cause I'm just a little girl. How sexist. You don't say that to me. Jacob just got on my bad side. And there would be hell to pay.

I decided to give Jacob a taste of his own medicine. I took my elbow and jammed it into his gut. He groaned and fell back. I turned around and smirked. "I think I can take care of myself _Jacob_. I don't need your concern."

I heard a growl behind me. I grinned bigger. This should -scratch that- would be fun. I wipped around to see all those dogs about to kill me.

I made a innocent face and then tried to look scared. "You wouldn't hit a girl, w-would you?"

The look on their faces was priceless. They had confusion, anger, simpathy, and more confusion.

"Well, good. I don't really have time for that," I said.

If I fought them right here, where would be the fun in that? It was time for a little game I liked to play, Bella Swan style. I pushed past them and ran deeper into the forest. They all seemed shocked for a second, then took after me. I laughed. Lets see what these dogs were made of.

"Catch me if you can," I taunted, mostly mto myself. I ran deeper into the forest until I knew that no one would even get near us. Ah, I loved my life.

I stopped and flipped around. They all made a half circle around me, crouched, and were more then angry. I laughed. They all looked so tough and macho. Here I was, 5'4 half their size. Yet, I was about to kill them all. Jacob emerged threw the crowd. He looked comepletely betrayed. I winced. I did that? I shook my head. No damn way was I going to sympathize that shit head.

"Now, c'mon guys. Me? Agaisnt all you guys? Have a heart," I purred. I needed to take a few out first. I wasn't a complete idiot.

They all looked at each other, unsure.

Sam spoke up. "I will fight you, for my fathers." I had to burst out laughing. He looked like some shitty soap opera. For my fathers? Get real.

Sam glared. So did everyone else. Jacob's lips twitched. He was fighting a smile. I winked. What was I doing? Ah, hell, might as well go with it. Sam walked slowly closer to me. I could almost here the dramtic music in the background. Was he shitting me?

I took a step foward. "Are you ready, punk?"

I laughed at myself. Sam glared, but he didn't walk slowly anymore.

"Uh, Bella? You might want to turn around," Jacob mumbled. Sam had taken off his shirt, and he was now starting with his pants.

"What the fuck?" I said. "I'm flattered and all but I don't do dogs. It's just not right. My babies would come out wiith fur on their dicks."

Sam rolled his eyes. I looked away. All of a sudden, there was a strange noise. What the hell were they doing?

I looked back and saw a bear in front of me. No, wait. It wasn't a bear, it was a wolf... A big demented wolf. It was a dark brown. Was it.. a werewolf? Well, since Sam seemed to have been eaten by this thing I guess it was.

I snorted. "You call that impressive? You just look like you haven't shaved in a couple hundred years."

Sam glared harder. This was fun.

"Ready?" Jacob asked nervously. Oh, I get it. He didn't think I could take him. Bastard.

"No, not yet." I said. They all looked at me, expetantly. I let a few seconds pass. "Oh, okay. Now I'm ready."

I lunged. I had taken him by surprise, and I had him. Huh. This should be easy. I tried a newborn attack. It's all I would really need. I slipped to his back, my arms around him. I squeezed hard. I heard many bones crack. I threw him, and he hit a tree. He just used the tree as a backboard and jumped back. What the hell?

This time he landed on me, and I was on the ground. He had his hand -I mean paw- up, ready to come smashing down. I took my fist and slammed it in his face before he could do anything. He fell back, and was bleeding. That should have taken him out, but soon the bleeding stopped, and his bones seemed to be coming back together. Oh, shit.

I got up, crouched. He was the same. He circled. Game on bitch. I was faster and stronger. But his stupid heal thing helped him a lot. Hell. I went a little closer, and lunged. He was expecting it, and dodged. I knew he would do that, so I quickly swirled around and had my feet hit him. I bounced back, using him as a back board. He was on the ground. I jumped quickly and smashed him deep into the ground. There was blood everywhere, and he layed there, his eyes closed. But I wasn't stupid enough to think he was dead. He was only knocked out.

I had to admit, he was good, but he didn't even leave me with a scratch. I had to much experience for that. I jumped up off him. I smoothed out my hair, and pretended to check my nails. I smirked.

I looked over to see the wolves staring at me in astonishment. I had almost forgotten they were here.

I snorted. "Not so innocent Bella anymore, huh?"

They all quickly went to Sam's aid. They lifted him up, and set him down by a tree. Some stayed and did some vodoo shit to him, while the rest started advancing on me.

"So," I said bored, "Who's next, hmm?"

They all looked at each other. Sam had obviously been the leader. Now we just had the weaker ones. I almost snorted. They could all take me at once. It might do me some damage, but not kill me. They were all too dumb to even think of that. Wow. Did they even go to school?

"I-I will," Jacob stuttered.

I froze. Oh shit. I couldn't take out Jacob. I mean, I could, but... I just couldn't. No. I had to. He was my enemy. I could maybe just knock him out, and kill the rest? God this wasn't right! Just minutes ago, we were acting like best friends. I was suppose to hate him. But in a way... I cared for Jacob. Yes, there was a lot of shit wrong with me, but I knew it was true. A part of mecared for Jacob like I did Alice.

I sighed, trying to look bored. "Alright, get your fat ass out here."

Jacob gave me a sad look. "Bella, we don't have to do this."

_I know._

"I know," I said, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know, a cliffy. I want to keep you interested. Sorry again for my shitty writing. I'm only 12 here people.**


	10. AN

**DON"T SKIP THIS AN:**

**Hey guys, it's your writer, Evermore. your probably what's up with my not updating. I'm really sorry guys, I know some of you are so faithful and I love you. But lately people have been sending me terrible PMs saying my writing sucks and I should just stop. I try to look past it and keep writing but it's just really depressing.**

**So i have decided this story is now on Hiatus. Please try to understand. I'm going to be working on my other story trying to get my head back in. I've learned my writing get's better the more I write. So I'm going to write for my other story and try to improve my writing.**

**I WILL BE BACK but I just can't take this right now. I really hope you understand.**

**So, for now, Fading Light is on hold indefinately. **

**Thanks- Lauren**


End file.
